Le Sceau de l'Allégeance
by Jordan Lily
Summary: "Et de leurs mains unies, naîtra le Royaume du juste, renversant l'Obscurité. Et de leur étreinte, jaillira la Vérité". Le Combat Final approche. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance s'organise. Afin de garantir leur Victoire, de chacun, un sacrifice sera demandé au nom de leur Liberté.
1. Prologue

_« Et de leurs mains unies, naîtra le Royaume du juste, renversant l'Obscurité._

 _Et de leur étreinte, jaillira la Vérité » Sibylle Trelawney_

_Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton déterminé, fort.

Elle ne vacilla pas sous le poids de la révélation, acceptant les informations qu'on venait de lui faire parvenir. Harry la contempla alors, comprenant leur choix, comprenant l'importance que ce fut elle, parmi tant d'autres, qu'il ne saura en être autrement.

Elle lui serait d'une aide inestimable. Elle en serait même la principale motivation.

_Miss Weasley, vous êtes la Promise. Votre mission est ainsi claire. Votre mission est de sauver l'Elue.

_De quoi, suis-je censée le sauver ? Comment ? Poursuivit-elle pareillement, l'air concentré, inaltérable.

_De cela, vous en êtes la seule détentrice.

Albus Dumbledore fit alors un signe de tête à sa directrice adjointe et Minerva saisit les mains des deux jeunes gens. Ils n'échangèrent aucun regard, aucune parole alors qu'elle tournait leurs paumes vers le haut. Elle extirpa sa baguette de son carcan et dessina sur chacun de leurs poignets, un symbole clair et précis : une rune.

Une douleur lancinante se propagea en cet emplacement alors qu'elle les marquait dans leur propre chaire. Ginny grimaça légèrement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la dérobée à son compagnon qui demeurait stoïque. Sans surprise. Il ne pouvait déroger aux paradigmes de la légende qui l'entourait. Elle retourna son attention vers son professeur de Métamorphose qui finissait le dernier arc avant de les relâcher et de retourner dans l'ombre, laissant à la vue de leur assistance, le sceau d'Allégeance.


	2. La Proposition

Il aurait pensé qu'être Chef des Aurors l'aurait permis de pouvoir se soustraire à un certain nombre d'activité, notamment la rédaction de rapport qu'il aurait aimé déléguer à un bleu.

Et pourtant il savait qu'il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Surtout ce type de rapport. La nuit dernière, il avait été appelé suite à la découverte d'un événement macabre. Un voisin aurait été attiré par l'odeur du cadavre en putréfaction de sa vieille voisine à Birmington. Celle-ci n'avait pas été vue depuis un moment avant que son voisin soucieux ne décide de voir ce qu'il en était.

Harry Potter n'avait pu que constater l'horreur dès son arrivé. Elle avait été morcelée, la chaire à vif et avait succombé de ses blessures. Son assassin l'avait laissé souffrir, choisissant l'option du mort lente et silencieuse. Plusieurs hypothèses avaient été lancées sur ce sujet mais aucune ne lui paraissait cohérente. Elle était d'une famille de sang-pur, dernière de sa lignée, n'avait jamais été mariée, n'avait pas d'enfant. Aucun membre à contacter. La victime en somme idéale si ce n'était qu'elle menait une vie banalement ordinaire. Elle était décrite de tous comme charmante mais assez solitaire. Elle était appréciée par son voisinage mais sans plus.

L'implication des Mangemorts, ces sbires de Lord Voldemort, n'avait pas encore été écartée mais Harry ne parvenait pas à percevoir l'intérêt qu'ils auraient eu à détruire cette pauvre femme, bien qu'il ne fallait généralement pas de mobile à ces êtres. Cela ne collait cependant pas avec leur mode opératoire. Pourquoi morceler cette femme plutôt que de lui infliger le sortilège fatal ?

Il leva les yeux des photos de la scène de crime lorsqu'il sentit le médaillon qu'il tenait inconsciemment à sa main, se mettre à chauffer. C'était une invention d'Hermione Granger pour prévenir les membres de l'Ordre sans avoir à utiliser des canaux traditionnels. Il s'agissait d'un objet facilement dissimulable, discret d'un bronze sale, scellé d'un phénix. Il était affecté à chacun des membres dès sa création, reconnaissant son propriétaire par un simple toucher, une mémoire tactile. Sa meilleure amie n'avait eu de cesse d'œuvrer à améliorer les process au sein de l'Ordre, le rendant plus fort, plus efficace.

Il se redressa alors, saisissant son manteau au passage. Il se plaça au centre de son bureau et empoigna fermement son médaillon. Il disparut alors dans un _plop_ à peine audible.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, Harry se retrouva dans un bureau ovale bien trop connu où il avait tenu des conversations interminables avec le maître des lieux, certaines si dissonantes. Il s'avança parmi les bibelots et autres objets bien étranges d'Albus Dumbledore pour le trouver en pleine contemplation de Fumseck, son phénix. Il ne cilla pas à l'arrivée du jeune homme bien qu'il en eut perçu la présence, préférant attendre qu'il prenne place, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Depuis bien longtemps, ils avaient mis de côté un certain nombre de cérémonial, Harry étant un grand visiteur de ces lieux.

Ce dernier attendit patiemment que le directeur n'engage leur rencontre. C'était une espèce d'accord tacite qu'il passait. C'était à lui de commencer. Son regard se promena vers le majestueux animal et inconsciemment il caressa, de son pouce, le sceau qui ornait son médaillon toujours dans sa paume. Il avait tant l'habitude de l'avoir qu'il en oublia parfois son existence. Il ne faisait presque plus attention.

_Merci d'être venu aussi vite, Harry. J'imagine à quel point tu dois être occupé.

_Il est normal, Albus. A dire vrai, la distraction était bienvenue. J'étais coincée.

_Comment ça ? S'enquit le directeur en se tournant vers lui.

Ses yeux brillaient de curiosité derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune qui vacillait sur son nez aquilin. Le vieil homme avait certes atteint un certain âge mais son âme demeurait celle d'un enfant et cela ne se reflétait que dans ses prunelles.

Harry eut un sourire avant de pointer de son index, sa tempe. Albus le lui rendit tout en s'installant sur son fauteuil, concentrant toute son attention vers son jeune prodige. L'admiration qu'il portait à l'homme devant lui n'avait d'égal que celui que ce dernier lui vouait. Il l'avait recueilli, à la mort de ses parents, l'avait mené à son parrain et avait assuré son éducation, sa formation jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne l'équipe des Aurors. Il n'avait pas souhaité qu'il suivre sa scolarité à Poudlard. Ce lieu risquait de limiter les capacités que possédait l'enfant qu'il était. Il avait eu pour professeur, chaque membre de l'Ordre, bénéficiant du soutien de Miss Granger, la meilleure élève de Poudlard avec qui il se lia d'amitié.

Il n'eut pas une enfance ordinaire certes mais comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il était voué à accomplir des miracles. Albus ne regrettait donc en rien les choix qui les avaient menés jusque là et espérait au fond de lui que le jeune homme non plus.

_Je comprends ce sentiment. Il m'a maintes fois habité. C'est pourquoi je t'ai toujours conseillé d'acquérir une pensine. Celle-ci t'assurera une certaine quiétude.

_Bénéficier d'une quiétude me semble être un luxe qui ne saurait m'être permis en ce moment, répondit le jeune homme, en secouant la tête brièvement.

_Souhaites-tu en parler ?

_Non, juste une affaire sur laquelle je me penche actuellement. Dites moi plutôt ce qui m'amène ici.

_Effectivement. Je n'abuserai pas davantage de temps, j'irais donc droit au but. Je souhaiterais que tu deviennes le nouveau Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, cette année.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Pourquoi le directeur ferait-il appel à lui sachant qu'une armada de gens plus expérimentés dans ce domaine, tous membres l'Ordre, serait ravie d'en être le récipiendaire ?

Il attendit cependant qu'Albus poursuive, attentif à la suite.

_Tom Jédusor ne cesse de gagner en force et nous ne pouvons éternellement laisser ces jeunes gens dans l'ombre. Ils ont besoin d'être entraînés. Ton vécu, tes expériences, tes rencontres avec Voldemort seraient leur meilleur enseignement.

_Sont-ils seulement prêts, Albus ? Nous parlons d'enfants.

_Des enfants ayant perdu plus d'un être cher, affectés chaque jour davantage par les Ténèbres qui nous entourent. Nous ne sommes plus en mesure de les protéger. Nous devons leur apprendre à le faire en dehors des murs de cette institution.

Harry opina, lui-même convaincu de cela. Il était vrai que cela serait plus que nécessaire. Cependant, une question demeurait.

_Pourquoi ne pas choisir Rémus, Shackelbot ou même Bill ?

_Parce que tu représentes un symbole, Harry. La Résistance. Celui-Qui-A-Survécu est devenu Chef du bureau des Aurors et un des rares sorciers a avoir combattu Voldemort plus d'une fois. Il décide aujourd'hui d'enseigner les jeunes sorciers de Poudlard.

_Vous auriez dû travailler à la Gazette, Albus. Vous avez un certain goût pour le sensationalisme. Cependant, vous avez raison.

Les deux sorciers opinèrent avant de tourner, de concert, leur regard vers Fumseck.


	3. La Vision

Elle croisa les bras dans sa poitrine comme un bouclier protecteur qui éloignerait d'elle ce qui la nuirait. Poudlard s'étendait face à elle dans toute sa prestance, parcourant les landes, prête à se refermer sur sa proie la plus fragile. Elle s'imposait sur les plaines et jalonnait sa terre de rares feuillages, rougies par l'automne arrivant.

Elle avait toujours admiré ce lieu, percevant dans sa chaleur, une familiarité propre. Comme s'il la reconnaissait. Et à cette heure, là où la plupart de ses camarades rendait visite à Morphée, elle partageait une intimité avec ce lieu, inédit. Elle, ses pensées, et le vide en-dessous, c'était cette garantie que lui offrait la Tour d'Astronomie.

Elle ne parvenait pas à croire en voyant ce ciel étoilé, ce paysage fabuleux qu'à seulement quelques kilomètres de là, une bataille sanglante, meurtrière sans nom se menait dans l'ombre. Hier encore, on lui annonçait la perte d'un ami, d'une connaissance, d'un visage connu qu'elle voyait arpenter les couloirs, l'interpelant parfois pour telle ou telle information, partageant une ou deux classes. Aucune véritable relation ne les liait et pourtant, sa mort l'avait marqué, et son visage, apparu ce matin dans la Gazette, ne cessait de la hanter.

Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir y remédier, pouvoir se battre à son tour contre les Forces des Ténèbres à l'instar de ses parents, de ses frères. Mais ceux-là semblaient tant vouloir la préserver, tant lui permettre de ne pas connaître les horreurs qu'ils voyaient au quotidien, qu'ils affrontaient sans relâche. Elle espérait qu'à la fin de cette année, une fois diplômée, elle parviendrait à les convaincre de ses capacités, qu'elle était à la hauteur.

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle s'extirpa de sa posture initiale et replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, récupérant ensuite les bouquins qu'elle avait déposé tantôt sur la rambarde. Elle sortait tout juste de la bibliothèque et avait souhaité prendre l'air avant de regagner son dortoir. Alors qu'elle se détournait du paysage, un mouvement attira son attention. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une forme humaine. Cela était presque imperceptible dans la noirceur si ce n'était l'espèce d'halo qui l'entourait.

La « chose » semblait se mouvoir, avancer sur l'eau, en effleurant presque la surface. Elle était oscillante et pourtant, si captivante. Ginny Weasley s'approche alors du bord de la Tour, souhaitant être sûre de ce que ses sens percevaient, souhaitant être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Une fraîcheur sans nom saisit son échine alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait le corps, la forçant à ramener davantage contre sa poitrine, ses ouvrages. Elle aurait être terrifiée, fuir sans un regard en arrière mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle était comme paralysée, incapable de bouger. Cette « chose » en avait décidé ainsi.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement au beau milieu de l'eau, sous la lune blafarde qui lui donnait une certaine consistance, une certaine apparence et elle demeurait ainsi à attendre…Mais attendre quoi ? Qui ?

Nulle réponse ne venait à l'instant alors que les deux êtres se jaugeaient, comme un moment suspendu, irréel.

Un miaulement fit sursauter la jeune fille, lui arrachant un cri. Elle se retourna alors pour se trouver face à face avec Miss Teigne, la chatte de leur concierge, Mr Rusard. Elle maugréa contre le stupide animal, espérant se dérober avant l'arrivée de ce dernier. Elle n'eut de chance lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec l'horrible personnage.

_Miss Weasley, quel plaisir de vous trouver ici ! Venue admirer la vue ?

_Je…J'étais…

_Epargnez-moi vos excuses, Miss. Une heure à astiquer les décorations de la Salle des Trophées devrait suffire à vous faire méditer sur l'importance du respect du Règlement. Filez dans votre dortoir avant que je ne double la mise.

Ginny ne chercha pas à négocier. Cet être était affreusement abominable mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine pitié pour l'homme. Elle avait entendu, d'une conversation entre deux fantômes du château, qu'il avait été laissé à la porte de Poudlard, à sa naissance, abandonnée, sans amour. Elle ne pouvait que le plaindre, même s'il rendait toute compassion bien difficile dès qu'il s'exprimait.

Elle opina alors avant de le contourner et de quitter les lieux. Elle redoubla d'allure, se hâtant vers son dortoir, mettant une certaine distance entre le concierge et elle. Passant près d'une haute vitre, elle tenta de percevoir si la forme était toujours là. A cette distance, hauteur, le lac semblait imperturbable, comme s'il n'avait aucunement été le témoin d'une manifestation irréelle.

Elle eut un soupir avant de déposer son front contre la vitre. Deviendrait-elle folle ? Perdait-elle la tête ? Elle était pourtant si persuadée de l'avoir vu. Cette forme était là, qu'importe ce qu'elle fut. La fraîcheur de la glace la réveilla suffisamment pour qu'elle s'éloigne et ne reprenne sa route, la tête pleine. Serait-ce un sort jeté par un sorcier alentour ? Un mirage de la lune ? Serait-ce le fait du Château ? Avait-il souhaité se manifester ?

Elle passa une main sur son front, en escaladant les marches la menant au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle n'était pas rassurée, comme si elle continuait à être suivie…comme si elle n'était pas seule. Bon sang ! Elle devenait sérieusement paranoïaque. Elle prononça le mot de passe, ignorant les remarques acerbes de la muse et ne retrouva un semblant de sérénité qu'en pénétrant dans la Salle Commune.

Elle jeta un regard sur le portrait qui se refermait, percevant dans ce léger grondement, un appel plus faible, plus effrayant comme si c'était son prénom qui était murmuré dans la pénombre.

_Où étais-tu donc passée ? S'exclama la voix de son meilleur ami, la faisant une fois de plus sursautée.

Neville Londubat était allongé sur un divan, face à la cheminée, le nez plongé dans un bouquin sur la botanique. Un de ceux qu'il adorait.

Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de se tourner vers lui, espérant qu'elle n'était pas aussi livide qu'elle se sentait l'être.

_J'étais à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, répondit-elle en s'installant sur l'un des bras, près de sa tête.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu sembles sur les nerfs, reprit-il, une inquiétude pointant dans la voix.

_Je me sens éreintée. Tout ce qu'il me faut est une bonne nuit de sommeil, soupira-t-elle, en lui retirant quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui étaient retombés sur le front.

Leur proximité en avait fait jaser plus d'un à Poudlard mais ils savaient tous deux qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela entre eux. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de leur première année en ces lieux, dans le train qui les menait vers de nouvelles aventures. Elle l'avait aidé à trouver son crapaud immonde et ils ne s'étaient plus séparés. C'était une profonde amitié teintée d'un puissant sentiment fraternel. En d'autres termes, il était sans aucun doute la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

De plus, ce que beaucoup de leurs camarades ignoraient, c'était qu'il était tombé follement amoureux de la plus improbable des Sorcières, une jeune Serdaigle à l'imagination débordante, qu'il n'est pas parvenu encore à séduire mais Ginny était confiante. Dans très peu de temps, Luna Lovegood verra en son ami, l'évidence. Ils se côtoyaient, se tournaient autour mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas encore se rendre compte de ce qu'il en était réellement. Elle était tellement…décalée.

Ginny taquinait souvent son ami en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas choisi la facilité.

_Ernie nous a raconté son premier cours avec Potter, aujourd'hui.

_Qu'a-t-il dit ?

_Que cet homme était véritablement une légende. Il était extatique à la perspective de son prochain cours.

_Cela ne m'étonne pas. Mon frère travaille avec lui et ne tarit jamais d'éloges à son égard, continua la jeune fille.

_C'est étrange tout de même que tu ne l'ais jamais rencontré. Il connaît quasiment tous les membres de ta famille.

_Ma famille ne souhaite pas que je côtoie cette part de leur vie. Je suis…mise à l'écart de ces sujets et de ce qui s'y approche dont Potter. Mais à chacune des visites de mes frères, je bois littéralement leurs récits, ceux qu'ils pensent que je peux supporter. C'est assez frustrant de ne pas pouvoir faire partie intégrante de leur équipe.

_C'est une question de temps, j'en suis sûr, la rassura-t-il.

Elle opina lentement avant de poursuivre :

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce dont il est capable mais plus encore ce qu'il est capable de me rendre capable de faire. Il a vécu tant de choses. Dumbledore n'aurait pu trouver meilleur enseignant, surtout en ces temps sombres, termina-t-elle à mi-voix, le souvenir de leur camarade perdu lui remontant à la surface.

Neville acquiesça lentement, contemplant sa jeune amie, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était sublime, d'une rare beauté mais ce n'était pas cela qui la rendait si merveilleuse. C'était ce qu'elle était, sa manière de voir les choses. Il en était admiratif.

S'il adorait Luna, était prêt à déposer son destin à ses pieds, il était convaincu que Ginny était son âme sœur. Littéralement. Elle était cette famille qu'il n'avait plus. A la mort de sa grand-mère, il avait su qu'il n'aurait qu'elle.

_Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Neville, lui souhaita-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

_Bonne nuit Gin'.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle n'était pas encore remise de ce qu'elle venait de vivre mais ici, elle se sentait à l'abri. Elle avait le sentiment que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle entra silencieusement dans sa chambre, espérant ne pas réveiller ses amies et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

En se contemplant dans le miroir, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était vraiment elle qui se trouvait là ou juste une ombre qui se tenait là. Elle n'était plus certaine des apparences. Elle était chamboulée et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Ce n'était pas rien ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qu'elle pensait avoir entendu.

Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-SA-

 _« La Promise jaillira des temps incertains, sombres et sanglants._

 _Elle naîtra du Courage et de la Compassion._

 _Elle dessinera le Destin et libèrera les astreints._

 _Elle lui portera Allégeance et Il construira son Alliance._

 _Et de leurs mains unies, naîtra le Royaume du juste, renversant l'Obscurité._

 _Et de leur étreinte, jaillira la Vérité._

 _Car il sera son glaive et elle, son bouclier.»_

La voix de Sybille Trelawney s'évapora dans l'air ambiant alors que se pétrifiaient les présents. Minerva McGonagall n'aurait pu croire la portée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle fut la première à sortir de sa léthargie et de contempler le visage de Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore à ses côtés. La pensine était postée entre eux et elle pouvait encore percevoir le visage de sa collègue qui tourbillonnait.

Cette prophétie bouleversait tout. Elle avait été faite quelques jours auparavant par Sybille alors qu'elle s'entretenait avec le directeur. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait songé qu'une telle révélation se ferait. Et pourtant…les voici.

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Albus ?

_N'est-ce pas claire, Minerva ? Comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ? L'amour, Minerva. L'amour sera notre salvation.

Sur ces mots, il eut un large sourire qui pétrifia ses collègues, leur assurant que leur directeur n'avait plus toute sa tête.


	4. Le Mythe & La Réalité

Chaque année, la salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se métamorphosait pour revêtir l'allure dépeinte par le professeur qui l'occupait. Les élèves avaient ainsi pu admirer tour à tour les fantasques de Gilderoy Lockart, aujourd'hui internée à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste pour démence profonde. Dans sa quête de la gloire, il s'était aventuré trop loin et avait fini par se perdre au sens propre comme au figuré. Nul n'avait réellement ce qu'il s'était passé mais il lui arrivait de sursauter sans raison apparente tout en se tournant de tout côté.

Il avait été remplacé par Renelle Vireloc, un sorcier bien trop adepte de magies occultes. Il avait tendance à se promener trop près des limites acceptables et acceptées par la communauté magique. Il n'avait pas terminé l'année et le professeur McGonagall avait assuré ses cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il était devenu mais des rumeurs couraient qu'il avait fini à la prison d'Azkaban, suite à un évènement particulièrement malencontreux.

Remus Lupin lui avait succédé l'année suivante. Il avait été de loin le plus compétent de tous. Brillant, il avait réussi à véritablement leur inculquer les rudiments de cette science. Il n'avait malheureusement pas duré, une fois que fut révélé son bien triste secret. A chaque pleine lune, il se transformait en loup-garou et n'avait aucun souvenir de ses actes le matin suivant. Il avait été découvert par un membre de l'équipe professoral, selon certains élèves, qui finit par ébruiter l'affaire.

Les parents refusant de voir une telle créature s'occupait de leurs enfants avaient harcelés le directeur jusqu'à ce que Remus ne décide de remettre sa démission.

Après lui, ce poste fut occupé par une succession d'incompétents au grand damne des élèves. La pire de tous était sans conteste Dolorès Ombrage, envoyée du Ministère qui pensait sincèrement pouvoir révolutionner l'enseignement en s'octroyant ce poste. Elle était apparue du jour au lendemain, sans crier gare, s'ingérant dans tous les aspects de Poudlard, souhaitant en prendre le commandement. Son ascension ne dura que l'ombre d'une année. Elle finit par être terrassée par ses propres idées et trainée par des centaures sur plusieurs kilomètres. Personne ne la regretta. Aujourd'hui, elle tenait parfois compagnie à Lockart. Il paraîtrait même qu'ils chuchotaient pour communiquer, persuadés qu'ils étaient entendus. Et lorsqu'un infirmier farceur imitait le bruit d'un hennissement, un cri échappait à la bonne dame.

Autant dire que beaucoup d'espoir reposait sur le jeune Potter. Ce sentiment s'était forgé sur la base de sa légende, des expériences et miracles qui lui étaient attribuées. Il représentait la fin d'une ère et tenait entre ses mains, la connaissance qui leur avait fait défaut. C'était ainsi du moins que le percevait les élèves de septième année des maisons Serdaigle et Gryffondor, installés ce jour-là dans la salle, les yeux fixés sur leur professeur.

Harry Potter se tenait devant eux, adossé sur son bureau. Sa longue cape de sorcier reposant sur son dossier. Il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise sur ses avants bras et croisés ses chevilles dans une posture presque nonchalante. Il était ainsi depuis un moment, n'avait pipé mot et s'était contenté de les regarder tour à tour. Il sondait chaque élève, se forgeant déjà une opinion. En tant qu'Auror, il était capable d'en savoir beaucoup sur un sorcier rien qu'en étudiant sa posture, sa gestuelle, son regard.

Il fut ravi de reconnaître un sentiment quasi-commun, habité par chacun, une volonté de faire ses preuves, une excitation palpable d'enfin agir. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait espéré trouver en arrivant ici. Il avait déjà eu l'expérience avec leurs camarades de Poufsouffle et Serpentard, bien que ce fut plus compliqué de tirer quoique ce soit de ces derniers. La plupart était déjà enrôlée par les Ténèbres, serviteurs presque autoproclamés de Voldemort. Il en avait redressé quelques uns mais cela ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il en avait conscience. Cependant, contrairement aux promotions précédentes, de par leur âge, leur vécu, les septièmes années exultaient de cette même volonté d'agir.

Il finit par se redresser subitement, en surprenant plus d'un avant de s'exprimer enfin :

_Je suis Harry James Potter mais vous le savez déjà. Je suppose que vos camarades vous ont déjà largement conté le déroulé de nos séances.

Il obtint un rire de l'assistance ce qui était déjà en soit encourageant. Il fit quelques pas, en glissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

_Combien d'entre vous ont perdu un être cher à cause des agissements de Voldemort ?

Un frisson parcourut l'assistance, ponctué de cris d'effrois. Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. A force de côtoyer l'Ordre, il en avait oublié que le reste du monde sorcier craignait de prononcer le nom de leur bourreau. Une pensée furtive lui passa à l'esprit, une chose que Hermione lui avait, un jour, dit : « Avoir peur de prononcer le nom d'une chose ne faisait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même ».

Il allait devoir leur apprendre à faire fi de cela. Il n'avait pas eu la même approche avec les Serpentard car il savait que pour la plupart, ils en tireraient un sentiment de fierté qu'il ne souhaitait pas insuffler.

Il n'obtint d'abord aucune réaction puis une main se leva fermement. Il affronta le regard du jeune homme face à lui. Il en avait déjà vu des milliers de sorciers passés avec cette expression qu'il y reconnaissait. C'était une blessure, une plaie béante difficile à dissimuler, à ignorer. Malgré les efforts voués à la voiler, elle persistait, suintante.

Harry la comprenait…Il la partageait. La perte d'une part de soi. Une personne proche. Des parents, peut-être ?

Le jeune professeur hocha la tête comme pour lui signifier qu'il avait saisi avant de regarder tout autour. D'autres mains se firent plus hésitantes. Quasiment toutes.

Un mouvement attira son regard à droite. Il contempla la crinière rousse un instant, y reconnaissant la marque des Weasley. Le visage de la jeune femme suivit le mouvement de son bras bien droit, levée avec détermination. Ses prunelles d'un marron clair se figèrent alors sur les siennes, oscillant légèrement sur la force de son regard.

Elle fut surprise de tomber sur son attention et ne put contenir le feu qui prit place sur ses joues. Elle s'efforça cependant de ne pas céder à la tentation de détourner le menton. Elle ne devait pas lui paraître faible. Il maintint le contact. Cela lui sembla une éternité alors que cela n'avait duré que quelques instants.

Elle le contempla longuement avant qu'il ne détache son regard et ne reprenne le fil de son cours, leur expliquant le programme, ce qu'il espérait accomplir et ce qu'il attendaient qu'ils réalisent. Il leur insuffla ainsi un nouveau sentiment qu'ils n'avaient plus osé ressentir : l'espoir. Il leur redonna foi en leur pouvoir, leurs capacités, insistant sur leur rôle qu'ils étaient en mesure de jouer, qu'ils devaient jouer. Il balayait leurs incertitudes, leur redonnant confiance en un futur qu'ils ne pensaient plus possible.

Ses camarades lui posèrent alors quelques questions, tentant d'en découvrir plus sur la légende qu'il incarnait, essayant de mettre en lumière la vérité des récits qu'on lui octroyait, déterminés à séparer le mythe de la réalité. Il répondait patiemment, n'édulcorant en rien son propos. Il était honnête, franc, refusant d'embellir ou d'adoucir son vécu.

Elle fut fascinée par l'aura qui émanait de lui, le sentiment de sécurité qu'il prodiguait, la force sourde qui suintait de chacun de ses mouvements. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, comme happée par tout ce qu'il était, de sorte qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsqu'il leur annonça la fin du cours. Elle rassembla ses affaires et commença à quitter les lieux à l'instar des autres élèves, sa tête tourbillonnant de ce premier cours, de la personne qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, ce dernier l'interpela. Elle eut un sursaut en entendant son nom de famille. Elle signifia à Neville qu'elle le rejoindrait à leur prochain cours et se tourna vers son professeur. Il avait repris sa posture initiale, adossé contre son bureau et fixait son regard sur elle comme s'il souhaitait en voir à travers. Un sentiment très perturbant.

_Une mission m'a été confiée, vous concernant.

_Vraiment ? S'enquit-elle, interloquée.

_Vos six frères m'ont chargé de veiller sur vous, soulignant que si je n'étais pas à la hauteur, ils s'occuperaient personnellement de mon cas, reprit-il, un sourire en coin.

Elle se retint de lever aux yeux au ciel, face à l'attitude de sa fratrie. Ils allaient l'entendre.

_Ne vous en faites pas, je sais généralement très bien prendre soin de moi.

_Je n'en doute pas. J'ai entendu parler de vos aptitudes. Je souhaitais juste vous dire que j'étais là, au besoin.

_Merci, professeur.

Il opina alors et elle se retira, sentant toujours elle les deux émeraudes qui la jaugeaient. Elle ne pourrait s'y faire à ses yeux. Elle ne pourrait ignorer le malaise qu'il faisait naître en elle. Elle ne pouvait l'ignorer.


	5. La Salle des Embrumes

Le retour du Mage Noir obligea l'Ordre du Phénix à démultiplier ces lieux de rencontre afin de brouiller les pistes, de ne pas maintenir un mode opératoire qui les trahirait. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent au crépuscule levant au cœur de la Forêt de Brocéliande.

Là, dans une maison à l'apparence délabrée, protégée par les sorts d'éloignement élémentaires, de discrétion nécessaires, se réunirent les membres de l'Ordre, sous la présidence d'Albus Dumbledore.

La séance était levée depuis peu après que chacun eut fait un rapport détaillé des activités qui lui étaient assignés. Hermione Granger tenait lieu de rapporteur et s'assurait d'avoir un compte rendu précis et concis qui leur permettrait d'établir leurs prochains plans d'action. Harry se tenait à ses côtés, à la droite directe de Dumbledore, une place que tout acolyte présent lui reconnaissait. Il était le plus à même de seconder et succéder l'illustre sorcier. Et chacun des membres présents était prêt à lui devoir loyauté à l'instar de ce qu'ils avaient toujours manifesté au premier.

Alors que la plupart des sorciers commençaient déjà à quitter les lieux, un nombre restreint, par un accord tacite, demeurait. Le départ d'Elphias Dodge sembla marquer la fin de leur léthargie.

_Qu'en est-il réellement de l'incident sur l'Allée des Embrumes ? S'enquit Hermione

_Un sympathisant de la Résistance s'est fait assassiné par un Auror, répondit Ron, en lui tenant la main tendrement.

L'impact de cette nouvelle n'était pas anodin. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose le Bureau était corrompu. Ce qu'il ne pouvait être révélé au grand public, notamment aux autres membres de l'Ordre. Cela provoquerait une panique sans nom. Une de leurs barrières protectrices tombait brusquement sous leurs yeux.

_Nous avons réussi à camoufler l'affaire en prétendant une simple bagarre d'ivrogne, mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un scandale, ajouta Seamus Finnigan, le rédacteur en chef de La Gazette du Sorcier.

_Avons-nous pu identifier le coupable ? Reprit Minerva

_Oui, il subit actuellement un interrogatoire, l'informa Kingsley avec un sourire carnassier.

Il dirigeait au sein du Bureau des Aurors la milice la plus secrète et la plus entraînée. Une véritable armée, camouflée au sein du Ministère de la Magie, connue du cercle restreint présent ce soir.

_Un vrai sadique, murmura Sirius à Rémus, s'attirant un regard noir de Kingsley.

Sirius eut un léger recul, ce qui amusa Rémus.

_Avons-nous une idée de ses motivations ? Demanda Nymphadora Tonks.

_Pas encore, c'est en cours de traitement. Nous devons cependant être vigilant. Cet acte peut être isolé comme il peut nous signifier que nous abritons en notre sein quelques ennemis, expliqua Ron.

Albus observa le jeune homme qui ne disait mot à ses côtés. Ses expériences l'avaient rendu si silencieux, si fermé. Il était bien loin de l'enfant farceur qui avait grandi auprès de son parrain et de son meilleur ami. Albus regrettait tant de lui imposer autant mais très tôt, il avait dû accepter ce sacrifice. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

_Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

_Attendons les conclusions de la Milice avant de nous prononcer. Veuillez m'excuser, je dois préparer un cours, énonça-t-il avant de prendre congé.

_ Excusez-nous, Professeur, s'esclaffa Seamus.

_Aurais-tu donner une retenue à une jeune demoiselle ? Torride, jeune homme, renchérit Sirius.

_Tu es horrible, Sirius, s'exclama Hermione

_Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas profiter des avantages de sa nouvelle fonction ? Rétorqua Ron, se prenant une tape à l'arrière de son crâne par sa tendre épouse.

_Effectivement, rappelles-moi, ta sœur n'est-elle pas une de ses élèves ? Reprit Sirius, hilare.

Cela provoqua le rire du groupe et tira un rictus amusé d'Harry alors qu'il quittait les lieux. Il fut certain d'entendre un cri de douleur émané de son parrain alors que son meilleur ami eut raison de lui.

-SA-

 _« Es-tu prêt, Harry ? Il s'approche…Il arrive…Il est presque là »_

Il tournait en rond…Il tournait en boucle. Il se trouvait dans une large salle sombre, illuminée par l'unique pénombre des baies vitrées recouvertes de rideaux en lambeaux. Un escalier surplombait la salle et tournoyait sur lui-même avant de s'arrêter devant le jeune sorcier. Au-delà de celui-ci, il apercevait plusieurs couloirs où il lui était impossible de voir davantage que leur entrée.

 _« Nous n'attendions plus que toi »_

Ses voix se répétaient dans un écho infernal. Il en perdait le fil. Cela lui provoquait une terreur sans nom qui lui saisissait l'échine. Des rires suivirent ces mots alors qu'il se retournait en tout sens pour essayer de saisir son interlocuteur.

 _« Etait-ce judicieux de le marquer ? Il me semble un peu perdu »_

Une tonalité plus féminine imprégnée celle-ci et semblait surgir d'au-dessus son épaule.

_Qui…Qui êtes-vous ?

Il peinait à former une phrase cohérente comme si cela lui nécessitait un effort surhumain pour émettre ces simples mots. Son esprit était si embrumé comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Comme si tout ceci n'était réel.

 _« C'était écrit. Nous ne pouvons à présent qu'attendre… »_

Cette voix siffla à son oreille, lui arrachant un frisson. Elle lui semblait familière. Il la connaissait mais ne parvenait à identifier où il l'avait déjà entendu.

Une bourrasque de vent s'éleva alors faisant virevolter les lambeaux de tissu qui le frôlèrent, le lacèrent, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il vit alors que des balafres sanguinolentes parsemaient son bras.

Il s'éloigna en courant des lames qui le poursuivaient alors, le forçant à escaler les marches de l'escalier devant lui qui se mit à se mouvoir, l'empêchant d'accéder au palier suivant. En levant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y en avait pas.

 _« Doit-on commencer ? »_

Ses mots furent prononcés par une tierce personne plus âgée, plus blasée mais elle semblait plus éloignée. Il ne parvenait plus à se maintenir à cette réalité. Elle paraissait vouloir l'étouffer, le noyer dans son obscurité.

 _« C'est maintenant ou jamais »_

Un éclair jaillit de nulle part et transperça le jeune homme.

Harry se réveilla alors en sursaut de son lit à Poudlard, seul, prise au piège de son propre effroi. Son t-shirt lui collait à la peau alors qu'il s'asseyait et prenait sa tête entre ses mains. Il respirait doucement, espérant calmer les battements de son cœur avec pour seul compagnon, le cliquetis régulier de l'horloge en face de lui.

Il prit un moment pour se calmer, essayant de se resituer en ces lieux, de reprendre ses esprits. La première fois que cela lui était arrivé, il n'avait pu fermer les yeux de la nuit. Il prenait l'habitude depuis et finissait presque par ne plus s'en formaliser.

Il finit alors par se recomposer et émit un long soupir. Il apercevait en face de lui le lac de sa fenêtre, brillant sous les rares lueurs de la lune de cette nuit. Instinctivement, il caressa sa cicatrice, indolore en cet instant. Il savait très bien que Voldemort n'était pas à l'origine de ces songes mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il les subissait.

Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un avertissement, d'un présage ou simplement de la conséquence de son esprit délirant.


	6. La Danse du Loup

Elle courait à en perdre haleine. Neville et quelques uns de leurs amis la talonnaient de près. Ce qui aurait dû une simple sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait fini en un véritable bain de sang. Des Mangemorts étaient apparus de toute part alors qu'ils sortaient de Honeydukes, provoquant une déferlante de passants paniqués qui tentaient de transplaner pour ceux qui pouvaient, de fuir pour les moins aisés.

Les éclats de rire qui avaient habités leur groupe, laissèrent peu à peu place à des halètements de peur qui précédèrent leurs mouvements.

Ginny tenait son cœur qui tentait de quitter sa poitrine d'une main et sa baguette fermement de l'autre. Elle fut alors bousculée de toute part, trébuchant presque avant que ses pieds ne touchent plus terre face à la foule qui l'emmenait.

_Ginny, s'écria Neville derrière elle mais elle ne pouvait le percevoir.

Elle se débattit férocement, assénant là où elle le pouvait des coups de coude bien maîtrisés. Un gémissement de douleur résonna près d'elle lui permettant d'avoir une dérobée et de s'y engouffrer. Elle se retrouva dans une allée silencieuse, reculée, hors portée de la folie environnante. Elle s'adossa un muret pour reprendre son souffle, regardant de tout côté pour s'assurer que rien ne la surprendrait.

Au bout d'un moment, les bruits de pas heurtant les pavés se turent et elle put presque prétendre que le calme était de retour à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle émit un long soupir en remerciant Merlin de lui être venue en aide.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas, prête à rejoindre l'allée principale lorsqu'en se retournant, elle heurta un obstacle dur et se retrouva le nez plongé dans une odeur des plus nauséabondes. Elle eut un mouvement de dégoût, lui permettant de recouvrer légèrement les esprits avant qu'une poigne lui saisisse le bras et qu'elle ne tombe sur le regard le plus inhumain qu'elle ait eu à rencontrer.

Ce visage…Il lui était si familier mais elle ne parvenait pas à le replacer immédiatement. Il n'était pas tout à fait humain, il était presque… « loup » ? Une légère fourrure ornait ses tempes. Ses yeux étaient perçants, étirés, déjà prêts à lui retirer son âme. Quant elle remarqua ses crocs acérés paver un léger sourire, elle se souvint des mêmes traits sur une affiche près de la Taverne de Rosmerta, incitant à la recherche et l'arrêt du dangereux Fenrir Greyback. Bon sang…Maudite Fortune. Il avait fallu que ce soit lui parmi tant d'autres.

Elle tenta de se dégager mais ne bougea pas d'un iota, ce qui semblait l'amusait davantage. Elle devait le divertir au possible, lui offrant exactement ce qu'il voulait. Fort de ce constat, elle préférait alors changer de tactique et essayer d'analyser ses chances de se tirer sans trop de mal.

_Ton odeur est délicieuse, princesse. Tu m'as l'air très très appétissante.

_D'ordinaire, on me dit plutôt indigeste. Je ne me conseillerais pas.

Neville l'aurait morigéné pour son piètre timing mais en même temps, que pouvait-on escompter qu'elle fasse ? Elle était seule avec ce monstre dans une allée déserte. Ses chances de survie étaient plutôt minces. Elle tentait une feinte en bougeant légèrement sa main tenant sa baguette mais il l'a perçu et s'empara de son autre bras, l'immobilisant totalement. Il expira lentement, provoquant un haut-le-cœur. Il était répugnant. Etait-ce le sang de ses victimes dont il s'abreuvait qui lui donnait une telle haleine ? Etait-elle la prochaine ?

Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Serait-ce rapide ? Allait-elle en souffrir ? Il fourragea son nez dans ses cheveux, humant voracement son odeur. Il s'en repaissait, l'horripilant au passage. Elle le sentait tout autour d'elle et ne pouvait le supporter. Il la salissait. Elle devait tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle devait se battre, réagir.

Elle amassa un semblant de courage, profitant de la fine marge de manœuvre qu'il lui octroyait et lui assénait un coup qu'elle espérait fort, dans son estomac. Cela n'eut malheureusement pas l'effet escompté. Elle souffrit et il partit d'un grand rire. Il la secoua alors comme un prunier, avant de l'emprisonner entre son corps et le mur qui lui avait servi de support auparavant. C'en était fini pour elle sur ce coups-là.

Elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle, de sa gorge plus précisément, prêt à lui retirer toute essence vitale et eut du mal à ne pas déglutir en constatant qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment rien contre lui. Il n'en finissait pas de progresser, éraflant presque de ses dents, sa chair.

Une kyrielle de pensées jaillit de sa tête, hasardeuses, désordonnées, ne lui laissant pas le temps de les étudier une à une. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer, souhaitant se réfugier dans sa tête plutôt que d'assister à ce qu'il allait arriver.

Ce fut pour cela qu'elle ne le vit pas arriver, qu'elle ne le perçut pas. Le corps de Fenrir s'immobilisa brutalement et glissa lentement en l'emmenant à sa suite. La masse qu'il représentait lui coupa le souffle dans sa chute, provoquant un vertige momentané dont elle fut sortie brusquement lors que deux bras la tirèrent de là et la soulevèrent du sol.

Elle se retrouva alors, à sa grande surprise, contre nulle autre qu'Harry Potter.

_Vous ne craignez plus rien, Ginny.

D'autres pas semblaient se mouvoir autour d'eux, saisir la forme immense de Greyback, disparaître, réapparaître de son champ de vision.

_Accrochez-vous à moi, murmura-t-il en la resserrant contre lui avant de transplaner à son tour.

Il lui sembla perdre conscience à ce moment-là.

-SA-

Son esprit était encore embrouillé lorsqu'elle reprit conscience mais n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'odeur de l'infirmerie. Elle était après tout caractéristique et capable de réveiller un mort. Sans jeu de mot.

Elle était légèrement endolorie et n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que Fenrir en était la cause. De ses vagues réminiscences, elle se souvenait qu'il avait été appréhendé à sa grande joie. Il ne pourrait nuire à présent, du moins pour l'instant.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et confirma sa présence dans l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh qui avait comme d'ordinaire bien pris soin d'elle. Elle était bordée dans une de ses robes d'un blanc aveuglant, ses affaires posées à ses côtés sur la table de chevet. Sur la chaise, un Neville ronflant avait élu domicile.

Elle eut un sourire attendri avant de se redresser un peu, cela lui tira une grimace due au tiraillement qu'elle ressentit aux côtes mais cela lui semblait bénin. Elle saisit un de ses oreillers et le lui balança sur la tête. Il se réveilla en sursaut, en regardant de toute part, arrachant un rire à la jeune fille.

_Tu n'es pas drôle, Ginny. Je faisais un super rêve, déclara-t-il en se rasseyant et en essuyant de sa manche, le filet de bave qui suintait du coin de sa bouche.

_Luna en serait-elle l'actrice principale ?

_Tu es donc réveillée, je suppose donc que tu es suffisamment en vie pour que je t'assène la raclée de ta vie. Non mais sérieusement Ginny, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur.

_Je dois t'avouer n'avoir pas prévu un tête-à-tête avec Greyback aujourd'hui.

Il émit un long soupir avant de prendre une de ses mains entre les siennes. Il y déposa un baiser avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

_Je suis désolé, Ginny. J'aurais dû te protéger.

_Non Neville. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Je n'étais pas préparée. Absolument pas.

_Comment aurais-tu pu l'être ?

_En redoublant d'effort. Je n'avais pas envisagé que cela aurait pu arriver aussi vite, que l'on soit si rapidement susceptible de tomber dans la gueule du loup. Sans jeu de mot.

_Qu'as-tu en tête pour y remédier ?

_Je ne sais pas encore, murmura-t-elle.

Le silence les étreignit un instant avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par le bruit de pas d'un nouveau arrivant. L'ombre de Harry Potter surgit alors des paravents, les surprenant grandement.

_Bonsoir Professeur, déclara Neville en se levant.

_Bonsoir Monsieur Londubat, nul besoin de vous lever. Je venais prendre des nouvelles de notre chère héroïne du jour.

_Héroïne ? Vous vous trompez professeur. J'ai été incapable de me défendre.

Il la contempla un moment, comprenant toute la honte qu'elle devait ressentir à travers ce qu'elle taisait. Neville en profita pour se lever, annonçant son congé.

_Je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit, Ginny.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, à son grand damne, ce qui l'amusa grandement alors qu'il quittait les lieux. Comment pouvait-elle être amie avec un tel être ?

Harry Potter prit la place précédemment occupée par son ami et darda son regard émeraude sur elle, captant toute son attention.

_Ne sous-estimez pas ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, Ginny. Vous avez tenu suffisamment longtemps pour que nous puissions intervenir et enfermer un des Mangemorts les plus recherchés de notre monde. Vous avez accompli aujourd'hui ce que nous, Aurors, avons mis des années à faire. Ce n'est pas rien, je vous prie de le croire.

_Mais je suis restée inerte alors qu'il était prêt à m'attaquer, quel type de sorcier ferait cela ?

_ Un sorcier suffisamment intelligent pour savoir quand il est nécessaire d'agir.

_A la porte de la mort, il me semble intelligent justement de réagir.

Il eut un sourire en s'adossant, ne la quittant toujours pas des yeux. Là où elle aurait dû en ressentir un malaise, elle se sentait bien, en sécurité, comme si à ses côtés, rien ne pouvait l'attendre. C'était inévitablement cela le pouvoir de l'Élu.

_Nous sommes tous conditionnés différemment face à l'adversité. Le conditionnement, Ginny, est la clé de tout. Savoir exactement ce qui doit être fait au moment venu. J'ai eu toute ma vie pour l'apprendre. Les épreuves m'ont forgé comme elles vous forgeront.

_Comment m'y préparer, Professeur ? Je ne veux plus me sentir aussi faible qu'aujourd'hui.

_Ce n'était pas de la faiblesse.

_Appelez cela comme vous le souhaitez. Je n'étais pas utile là-bas. Je n'ai pas su me protéger comme j'aurais été incapable de protéger quiconque qui aurait été à mes côtés.

_Que souhaitez-vous donc, Miss Weasley ? S'enquit-il, amusé.

Le fait qu'il l'ait interpelé par son nom de famille ne lui avait pas échappé, alors qu'il avait utilisé son prénom jusqu'alors. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas car elle savait à présent ce qu'elle voulait lui demander, ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ce qui n'était qu'une idée lorsque Neville était là devint soudain une pensée cohérente, une réalité.

_Enseignez moi. Apprenez moi à me battre, Professeur.

_Mes cours sont justement l'occasion de vous entraîner.

_Non, Professeur. Je veux être entraînée à tuer un Mangemort.

_Tuer une autre personne, Ginny, demande une volonté qui ne peut jaillir que d'une haine dont vous ne pouvez disposer.

_Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous n'étiez pas là.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors que la scène lui revenait en tête. Enfin, une réaction normale se dit-elle. Elle finissait par se demander si tout tournait vraiment rond en elle. Elle eut du mal à retenir une larme qui glissa le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya rageusement, s'en voulant de se montrer aussi faible.

Son jeune professeur se leva alors, prenant place sur le lit, près d'elle et retira de sa veste un mouchoir brodé avec ses initiales. Elle le remercia alors qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux. Il poursuivit alors, en la fourrageant du regard.

_Je n'ose imaginer la peur qui a dû vous gagner à ce moment-là, la haine que vous devez ressentir en cet instant mais cela ne saurait être suffisant.

_Je ne peux l'accepter. Il doit y avoir un moyen pour moi d'apprendre.

L'hésitation parcourut le visage du jeune homme alors qu'il prenait conscience de la détermination et la motivation qui luisaient dans les prunelles sombres de sa jeune élève. Il connaissait ce sentiment, ce besoin de pouvoir réagir, de ne plus être laissé pour compte. Il l'avait ressenti toute sa vie. Il s'était engagé à ne jamais être démuni et à ne plus jamais laisser quiconque l'atteindre ou atteindre quelqu'un à qui il pouvait tenir.

Comprenant qu'elle y était presque, elle saisit sa main et l'enserra dans les siennes.

_S'il vous plaît, Professeur. Aidez moi.

Ron allait certainement le tuer pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir envisagé la chose mais il ne pouvait s'y dérober à présent. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait le lui refuser. Cela sonnait comme une évidence en lui. Il eut un soupir et opina lentement, provoquant l'ébahissement de la jeune fille. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il accepterait aussi vite et était déjà prête à argumenter davantage.

_Reposez-vous pour le moment. Nous en reparlerons à votre sortie. Bonne nuit, Ginny.

Elle était redevenue Ginny, cela aussi ne lui échappa pas. Il s'en alla sans attendre son reste, la laissant seule dans la pénombre de son infirmerie, illuminée uniquement par la bougie posée sur sa table de chevet.

_Bonne nuit, Professeur, murmura-t-elle finalement.


	7. La douce Séren

L'air lui fouetta le visage lorsqu'il atterrit silencieusement sur l'herbe. Il devait être à quelques kilomètres de Poudlard, dans un endroit indétectable à tout autre sorcier. Ses amis et lui y avaient veillé.

La barrière invisible l'autorisait à passer, conscient qu'il ne porterait jamais aucun préjudice à ce que la maison qu'elle protégeait, abritait. Il avança sur la pelouse parfaitement entretenue, appréciant brièvement la nouvelle clôture que son meilleur ami avait installée. La première tentative de bricolage de Ron avait provoqué le plus grand fou rire qu'il eut connu. Il avait failli brûler la maison du jeune couple.

Il avança sur le porche et n'eut besoin d'annoncer sa présence que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur sa meilleure amie, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Son regard se porta aussitôt sur l'enfant qu'elle portait contre son épaule, bien éveillée pour une heure si tardive.

_Harry, entres donc, le salua-t-elle en s'effaçant du cadre.

Il pénétra dans les lieux, retirant son manteau au passage qu'il accrocha au pendant du vestibule. La maison de ses meilleurs amis était à l'image de ces derniers, simple et chaleureuse. Elle était faite d'un bois clair et s'ouvrait sur un large salon où s'attenait une cuisine parfaitement aménagée par Mrs Weasley. A l'étage, se trouvaient les chambres et une immense bibliothèque où son amie pouvait se plonger pendant des heures.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'au salon où il la trouva en train de regrouper quelques dossiers alors qu'une Plume se déposait délicatement sur un parchemin bien rempli. Elle dirigeait le Département des Mystères. Son intelligence et sa discrétion étaient parvenues à convaincre ses homologues de la pertinence de sa nomination. Elle était intransigeante quand cela l'exigeait et étudiait chaque cas avec un discernement qui forgeait l'admiration. Harry n'aurait pu imaginer sorcière plus apte à ce rôle.

_Désolée du désordre, Séren s'est réveillée au moment où je terminais un rapport. Peux-tu la prendre un moment ? J'aimerais faire disparaître tout cela. Je sais qu'elle n'y comprend rien mais j'ai l'impression de l'exposer aux horreurs de notre monde en étudiant ces dossiers. C'est stupide, je le sais mais…

_Ne te justifies pas, Hermione. Je te comprends, déclara-t-il en tendant les bras vers sa filleule.

Cette dernière gazouilla gaiement en lui adressant le plus beau sourire qu'il ait vu. Il la teint contre lui, le contraste étant saisissant. Elle était si fragile dans ses bras qu'il craignait presque de la briser. C'était cette même crainte qui l'avait retenu de s'en approcher après sa naissance. Hermione avait dû lui asséner une tape monumentale pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir ? Ce qu'il voyait tous les jours le rendait si indigne de son innocence. C'était ce qui l'amenait à comprendre les propos de sa meilleure amie.

Séren tenta de lui saisir ses lunettes avant qu'il ne la replace dans ses bras, l'éloignant de la source d'attention. Cette petite était après tout la nièce des jumeaux Weasley et avait déjà réussi à briser ses verres plus d'une fois. Il s'installa sur un des sofas et d'un mouvement de la tête invoqua de légères lumières sur la paume de sa main, ce qui enchanta de suite l'enfant qui chercha à les attraper sans succès. Elles circulèrent sur ses petits doigts, parcourant ses bras avant de revenir sur la paume d'Harry.

Il sentit le regard de sa meilleure amie sur lui et releva les yeux pour trouver son air attendri.

_Qu'y a-t-il ?

_Rien, c'est juste que je chérie ces moments, vois-tu ?

Il hocha lentement la tête. Il était vrai que dans ces temps incertains, il n'était jamais sûr de ce qui les attendait. Leur vie était en jeu quotidiennement et chaque moment qu'il vivait pouvait être leur dernier. Hermione se secoua mentalement et fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigt les documents qu'elle avait en main. Elle invoqua un plateau, deux tasses et une théière brûlante.

_Un peu de thé ?

_Avec plaisir, merci, répondit-il alors qu'une tasse s'installa sur la table près de lui.

_Où est passé mon époux ? répliqua Hermione, en prenant une gorgée de son propre thé.

_Il était en mission à York. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Je l'ai devancé.

_Une raison particulière à cela ?

Hermione Granger était d'une rare clairvoyance, certes, mais ce qui la rendait encore plus redoutable c'était qu'elle connaissait parfaitement son jeune ami. Elle en maitrisait le moindre cheminement de pensée. Elle savait donc que, bien que sa visite ne soit pas surprenante en soit, la légère tension qui habitait le visage de son ami n'était pas anodine.

_Aucune, juste un besoin de discuter.

_Craches le morceau Harry.

Il eut un sourire à la manière assez directe qu'elle avait parfois d'aborder les choses, signe de l'influence grandissante de Ron. Il était donc vrai que les époux s'influençaient mutuellement. Il posa son regard sur sa filleule, qui semblait s'être lassée des lumières et qui jouaient maintenant avec ses doigts. Il caressa ses boucles rousses et déposa un bref baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

_Je retire ce que j'ai dit à ta naissance. Je te souhaite de ne pas être aussi brillante que ta mère, morigéna-t-il provoquant le rire de la principale intéressée.

_ Absit reverentia vero _(NDA : « Ne craignons pas de dire la vérité »)_

_Par Merlin ! Epargnes-moi ça, Hermione, maugréa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel redoublant l'hilarité de la sorcière.

Il ne put retenir un sourire en la voyant ainsi. Des moments rares, effectivement. Séren bailla doucement et se blottit davantage contre lui. Aucun doute, il devait sincèrement l'ennuyer. Il la ramena davantage contre lui, nichant sa tête contre son cou.

_La sœur de Ron a été attaquée par Greyback, hier soir.

_Effectivement, elle a permis que nous l'arrêtions. Une véritable victoire.

_ Je suis passé la voir juste après à l'infirmerie. Cet événement l'a énormément secoué.

_Cela n'aurait pu en être autrement. Elle a été très courageuse.

_Une véritable Gryffondor, sans aucun doute, déclara Harry avec un sourire.

Sa meilleure amie le contempla longuement, avant de se rapprocher de lui et de poser sa tête sur son menton, l'air inquisitrice.

_Tu serais donc venue jusqu'ici pour me dire que ma belle-sœur est une véritable Gryffondor. Cela ne te ressemble pas, ironisa-t-elle en tentant de retenir son amusement.

_Non. Elle m'a demandé de lui apprendre à se battre pour qu'elle n'ait jamais plus l'impression d'être aussi…désarmée.

_Qu'as-tu répondu ?

_A ton avis. Je me suis vu en elle. Je ne pouvais en faire autrement.

_Cela ne me semble pas si absurde. Elle est particulièrement visée en étant une Weasley. Son ascendance ne penche absolument pas en sa faveur. Lui permettre de se battre me paraît être la chose censée à faire.

_Comment Ron réagirait-il à cela ?

_Pour le moment, il serait préférable qu'il ne soit pas mis au courant, répondit-elle finalement.

_Tu es donc en train de me demander de mentir à ton mari. N'as-tu pas fait vœu de loyauté ?

_Harry, je connais justement « mon mari ». Il sera le premier à s'y opposer. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Comment s'en remettrait-il ? J'ai également fait vœu de le protéger dans la mesure de mes moyens. Cela me semble tout indiquer.

_Vu sous cet angle…Bon sang, je suis heureux d'être de ton côté.

_Et donc, quand commenceront ces cours ?

_Dès demain. Elle est aussi tenace et déterminée que Mrs Weasley.

_Je veux bien te croire. Et très intelligente, qui plus est, poursuivit-elle très sérieuse.

_Véritablement brillante. Ne le dis pas à Ron, mais parfois je me demande s'il partage le même ADN.

_Pour celle-là, je te dénoncerais.

Il partit d'un grand rire, ce qui dérangea Séren qui gémit doucement. Harry resserra sa prise sur celle-ci et indiqua à Hermione qui l'a ramené à l'étage. Elle le talonna de près alors qu'il voyait passer plusieurs clichés accrochés au mur où étaient représentés les membres de leur grande et étrange famille.

La chambre de Séren était semblable au reste de la maison, sans trop d'apparat. Un berceau conçu main par son père, une mini bibliothèque agencée par sa mère et quelques jouets qui trônaient par-ci par-là. Il déposa doucement l'enfant dans son berceau, la recouvrit et la contempla un moment.

_Elle est magnifique, Hermione.

Celle-ci opina lentement, en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

_Oui. Elle représente tout pour moi et je crains tellement…

Elle se tut au milieu de sa phrase et n'eus besoin de poursuivre. Il se retourna vers elle, se baissa légèrement à sa hauteur afin que ses prunelles puissent fourrager dans les siennes. Elle tint son regard même si l'inquiétude n'avait quitté ses traits.

_ Il ne lui arrivera rien, Hermione. Je t'en fais le serment.

Elle ne doutait nullement de ses propos mais elle ne pouvait faire taire cette peur qui lui était viscéral. Elle ne pouvait contrôler ses pensées et finissait inlassablement par se demander : et si.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur cela, elle le prit par le bras et ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle poursuivit son interrogatoire.

_Et donc ? Ginny ?

_Quoi donc ?

_Harry, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher. Serais-tu intéressé par la plus jeune des Weasley ?

_Premièrement, elle serait la seule susceptible de m'intéresser au sein de la fratrie Weasley. Deuxièmement, Ron risquerait de tuer pour simplement l'avoir suggéré, troisièmement, elle est mon élève et de ce fait, je ne pourrais décemment la voir de cette manière…

_Autant de raisons qui ne répondent aucunement à ma question. Essaierais-tu de noyer le poisson ? Répliqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant à la dernière marche, atteignant ainsi son regard, lui qui se trouvait juste en dessous.

_Que souhaites-tu savoir ? Reprit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Un geste défensif ? Elle le reconnaissait bien là. Elle n'avait donc pas tord. Harry n'était pas insensible au charme de la jeune femme mais il ne l'avouerait pas. Elle le connaissait. Il préférerait nier plutôt que de s'embrigader dans quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait maîtriser. Il préférerait s'enfermer dans un mutisme qui lui permettrait de ruminer ses plus sombres pensées.

Ce fut Ron qui interrompit leur jeu de regard lorsqu'il franchit la porte et les trouva juste devant lui. Il se débarrassa de ses affaires avant de s'avancer vers son épouse, bousculant au passage Harry qui trébucha légèrement. Il embrassa furieusement cette dernière provoquant l'air scandalisé de leur meilleur ami. Il se détourna d'eux en se frottant les yeux pour se retirer l'image de la rétine.

_Ron, tu avais promis de ne plus faire cela devant moi.

_Ca t'apprendra à m'envoyer à York, Vieux !

Hermione les laissa là, partant dans un grand rire, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait les aimer.


	8. La Stupéfiante Persévérance

« _Concentrez-vous Miss Weasley. »_

Ce n'était pas si simple. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils étaient dans la salle de Défenses contre les Forces de Mal réaménagée pour l'occasion. Le jeune Professeur avait fait disparaître les tables et chaises, les remplaçant par des cibles qui lui étaient très difficile à atteindre.

Son premier exercice concernait le sortilège du Stupéfix, sortilège quelle pensait maîtriser parfaitement avant ce cours. Il lui semblait étrangement être incapable de suivre les instructions les plus élémentaires de son professeur qu'il prodiguait avec patience.

 _« Lors d'un combat, l'arme la plus puissante contre votre ennemi est l'anticipation. »_

Et c'était justement là tout le problème. Elle n'était pas en mesure d'anticiper. Pour cela, elle devait avoir un contexte, une analyse complète de la situation. En pleine simulation, cela lui semblait compliqué.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, pour se vider l'esprit et imaginer la cible face à elle explosée en morceau. Elle rouvrit les yeux et lança le sort qui heurta un pan de mur, faisant exploser une des briques qu'il contenait. La cible visée avait déjà changé de trajectoire. Elle jura dans sa barbe, prit une grande inspiration et réessaya. Elle tenta et retenta mais ne parvint à en toucher une seule.

 _« Vous devez maîtriser vos émotions, votre frustration. Vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur. Sur le terrain, un innocent peut être blessé. »_

Il ne l'aidait pas. Ce n'était pas la former que de lui asséner des phrases toutes faites. Après un énième échec, elle émit un long soupir avant de baisser sa baguette et de faire face à son Professeur, adossé sur un mur, les bras croisés, qui n'avait émit le moindre mouvement depuis un moment. Leurs regards se croisèrent, luttèrent alors que chacun tentait d'analyser l'autre.

Elle attendit qu'il commente, qu'il dise quelque chose mais il n'en faisait rien ce qui l'agaça grandement. Elle se retint de ramasser son sac au sol et de quitter les lieux promptement. Elle se doutait que cela ne ferait pas preuve d'une grande maturité et pourrait tâcher pour un premier cours.

Elle finit par reporter son attention vers ses cibles et prit une longue inspiration. Peut-être attendait-il une réaction ? Quelque chose qui lui montrerait qu'elle méritait ses enseignements ? Comment était-elle censée lui prouver une chose dont elle ignorait elle-même l'existence ?

Levant sa baguette prudemment, elle se concentra sur une cible, conjurant alors dans son esprit l'image de Greyback, se rappelant de son visage si proche du sien. Elle se rappela du plaisir qui avait envahi ses traits alors qu'il savait qu'il allait bientôt l'avoir, la faire succomber, alors qu'il la restreignait, la rendant captive. Une proie à sa merci.

Elle sentit alors la détermination montée, la volonté de le nuire, de ne plus ressentir ce sentiment, cette impuissance. Cette motivation nouvelle, inédite, qui coulait dans ses veines, rendit sa poigne plus ferme, sa posture maîtrisée et lui permit au dernier moment de percevoir l'infime mouvement de sa cible et de l'atteindre en pleine épaule. Celle-ci se figea doucement avant de retomber à l'envers, heurtant puissamment le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Un sourire lui traversa le visage alors qu'elle contemplait son œuvre. Elle y était arrivée. Avec difficulté, mais elle était à sa merci. Elle perçut du coin de l'œil, Harry avançait, et se tourna vers lui. Il avait glissé ses mains dans ses poches, les manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras, l'exemple même de la nonchalance. Son regard passa de la forme sur le sol à sa jeune élève et lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

_Beau travail, Miss Weasley.

Il conjura un verre de jus de citrouille, à en juger par l'aspect, qu'il remit à Ginny. Elle le remercia avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Il poursuivit alors en se mettant au niveau de la victime inanimée.

_A votre avis, quelle était la leçon du jour ?

_Maîtriser le sortilège du Stupéfix ? S'enquit-elle intriguée. N'étais-ce pas évident ?

Il redressa la cible, la posant contre le mur avant de lui refaire face.

_Sans être condescendant, Miss Weasley, nulle personne ne peut prétendre maîtriser un sort en une heure.

_Sans faire preuve d'insolence, je vais gentiment ignorer ce commentaire.

_Pas de mal. Une autre idée ? Je vais finir par croire que je suis bien piètre professeur.

_Toujours anticiper le prochain mouvement de son ennemi ?

_Cela aurait pu être le cas mais non.

_Je vous laisse m'éclairer, Professeur.

_La persévérance, Miss Weasley. Quoiqu'il advienne, quelque soit votre état d'esprit, quelque soit votre perception de la situation, que vous en sortiez gagnant ou perdant, même si vos chances vous paraissent infimes, n'abandonnez jamais, ne baissez jamais les bras. Le coup de grâce pourrait être celui que vous ne pensiez jamais donner. La persévérance fera la différence entre votre survie ou votre mort.

Elle le contempla alors qu'il lui expliquait cela avec détachement comme s'il lui parlait d'un exercice lambda, comme s'il n'était pas en train de parler de vie humaine, en l'occurrence de sa propre vie. Ses yeux, seuls, portaient en eux, la vivacité de l'échange, animés qu'ils étaient. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils avaient pu voir, ce qui les avaient conduits jusque là.

_Comment faites-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, se rendant compte trop tard que les mots l'avaient quitté avant qu'elle ne puisse réellement les penser.

_Que voulez-vous dire ? Répondit-il, fronçant les sourcils, interrogateur.

_Pour…pour vivre ce que vous avez vécu et semblait si...

Elle se tut, cherchant le mot le plus adéquat, regardant ce jeune homme comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Il attendit aussi, prudent, inquiet de ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Il ignorait ce que c'était mais il craignait qu'elle ne puisse voir en lui les horreurs qu'il lui taisait justement.

_Si ? Pressa-t-il lorsqu'elle se tut plus longtemps que nécessaire.

_Composé ? Termina-t-elle, peu sûre que c'était ce mot qu'elle cherchait.

_L'expérience, conclut-il en s'éloignant vers son bureau, tendant de mettre fin à cette conversation.

Elle comprit l'intention mais ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec cette conclusion. Elle se sentait liée à lui. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il l'ait sauvé ? Qu'il soit l'Elu ? Qu'il représente leur seul espoir ? Qu'il soit le meilleur ami de son frère ? Un presque « fils » pour ses parents ? Qu'en savait-elle réellement ? Si ce n'était qu'à l'instant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se dérobe de la sorte en sa présence. Cela sonnait faux même si elle ne pouvait pas véritablement se l'expliquer.

_Professeur, je ne pourrais jamais prétendre vous comprendre, ni même avoir la moindre idée de ce que vous avez pu voir ou ressentir, qui plus est je suis une de vos élèves…

_Venez –en au fait, Miss Weasley, la coupa-t-il, presque agacé par cette conversation.

Le ton de sa voix lui déplut mais elle se retint de le reprendre. Elle voulait d'abord en arriver au point. Il ne l'intimiderait pas. Elle avait l'impression, assez naïve certes, qu'elle pouvait l'aider d'une quelconque manière.

_Je voulais vous dire que vous pouvez compter sur moi. Vous faites beaucoup pour nous, Harry. Je tiens juste à vous rendre la pareille.

Ses prunelles, telles de belles émeraudes, la fourragèrent lui coupant presque le souffle avant, lui communiquant quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lire. Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux avant de saisir son sac à dos.

_Merci Professeur, bonne soirée, déclara-t-elle en quittant les lieux, son cœur se battant fortement contre sa poitrine, comme s'il souhaitait s'en libérer.

Bon sang, que lui prenait-il ? Si elle n'était pas capable d'agir normalement en sa présence, comment pourrait-elle prétendre apprendre quoique ce soit à ses côtés ? Elle venait de se faire passer pour une groupie complètement incompétente.

Il la désarmait totalement. Son regard, sa façon d'être, cette aura qu'il dégageait, lui faisaient perdre ses moyens et elle détestait cette sensation. Il était l'Elu certes mais elle lui avait demandé son aide. Elle avait besoin d'en apprendre plus. Et ce n'était pas en se comportant ainsi qu'elle y parviendrait.

Elle entendit des pas rapides derrière elle et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et tomba sur ce même regard perdu qui l'avait accompagné l'heure précédente.

_Vous aviez oublié votre bouquin, déclara-t-il en le lui tendant.

_Ah merci, répondit-elle tout aussi peu maîtrisée en le récupérant de ses mains.

Lorsque leurs mains se frôlèrent, elle sentit une forte décharge qui lui transperça le corps. Un tourbillon l'emporta brièvement loin de ce couloir où elle se trouvait et des voix se mirent à tournoyer autour d'elle.

 _« C'est elle, enfin »_

 _« Qu'en sais-tu ? »_

 _« Nulle doute »_

 _« Elle me semble si jeune »_

Elle se retrouva dans une pièce sombre avec un seul escalier en colimaçon près d'elle. Et de grandes vitres, des rideaux défraîchis. Etait-elle déjà venue ici ? Tout cela lui semblait familier. Un bruit sourd semblait venir vers elle. Elle tourna le menton de tout part, essayant de percevoir la source de ce danger qu'elle ne distinguait pas encore mais savait déjà là.

 _« Sait-elle ? »_

 _« Pas encore. Bientôt »_

 _« Elle semble pourtant déjà être là »_

 _« Elle commence à s'en rendre compte mais c'est encore si jeune »_

_Ginny !

La voix forte tonna près d'elle, la sortant de ce prisme mental dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée et retomba sur ce couloir, cette réalité, ce présent qu'elle pensait connaître jusqu'à présent. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Elle regard autour d'elle pour voir que rien n'avait changé, à part le visage foncièrement inquiet de son professeur. Avait-il vu ce qu'elle venait de voir ? Savait-il ce qu'il en était ?

_Vous….Vous…

_Y étais-tu ? Murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

_Ginny, tout se passe bien ? S'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Elle se retourna brusquement, manquant de trébucher avant de se retrouver face à face avec un Neville surpris. Il fronça les sourcils en contemplant leur professeur juste derrière son amie. Il se rapprocha d'elle tout d'un coup inquiet.

_Oui oui, désolée. Je…J'ai eu la tête qui tourne et Mr Potter était justement en train de me demander si j'allais bien.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle détourne l'attention de son ami avant qu'il ne se fasse de fausses idées. La situation était certes compromettante mais ce qui venait de se passer les dépasser tous. Elle souhaitait juste se sortir de là avant d'avoir à trouver une explication.

_Merci Professeur, déclara-t-elle en se saisissant de la main du jeune Londubat avant de se diriger vers leur tour.

_Que vient-il de se passer ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Réponds moi Ginny.

_Mais quelle idée, Neville ! Tu es en train d'accuser celui qui me venait justement en aide. J'ai trop accumulé de fatigue, j'ai commencé à tituber et il m'a rattrapé. Point barre. Ne sois pas si méfiant.

_Alors pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ? Répliqua-t-il en l'arrêtant brusquement.

Elle émit un long soupir avant de se tourner vers lui, comprenant qu'elle aggravait inutilement la situation. Elle se sentait bouleversée et son meilleur ami la connaissait suffisamment pour pouvoir percevoir ce sentiment. Elle lui saisit alors la main et fourragea ses prunelles contre les siennes, y mettant toute l'assurance qu'elle pouvait dans sa voix.

_Je te jure que tu te fais des idées. Harry Potter ne m'a rien fait. Il était juste en train de me rattraper alors que je titubais. Je n'aurais jamais dû abuser ce soir et aurais dû me coucher tôt mais j'ai voulu faire ma forte tête et voici la situation. Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien de plus.

Il la contempla longuement, peu convaincu mais obtempéra sachant qu'elle ne lui en dirait plus. Il ignorait ce qu'il venait de se passer mais n'était pas dupe. Il y avait bien quelque chose entre eux avant qu'il n'arrive.

Il passa son bras sur ses épaules, la ramenant contre lui pour la rassurer.

_Il est donc temps de te mettre au lit, petite nature.

_Je te ferais payer cela plus tard, mon vieux.

Ils s'accordèrent un sourire avant de poursuivre leurs routes, totalement ignorant que non loin de là, une attention toute particulière se portait sur la jeune fille et qu'une ombre sillonnant le lac, disparaissait silencieusement dans les eaux sombres.


	9. L'Inévitable Conséquence

Il ne cessait d'y penser. Il avait été près d'elle dans cette immense salle, comme s'ils partageaient le même cauchemar, comme si elle pénétrait dans sa tête, voyant l'étendue de son esprit étriqué.

Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait fini par se convaincre que ces « rêves » bien étranges n'étaient que des cauchemars, des tours que lui jouait son cerveau malade, détraqué par cette étrange connexion qu'il partageait avec Voldemort. Comment donc s'était-elle retrouvée alors ? Comment avaient-ils quitté ce couloir pour se retrouver dans cette autre réalité ?

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, se redressant de son lit. Il ne pouvait dormir. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il avait besoin d'en parler, besoin d'y voir clair. Il ne pourrait en faire autrement. Il se rafraîchit par un sort, enfila un T-shirt et quitta l'appartement qui lui avait été assigné à Poudlard pour se diriger vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Connaissant le vieil homme, il se doutait que ce dernier ne dormait jamais.

Il arriva devant l'hideuse statue, gardienne du temple, formula le mot de passe et s'inséra dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Il attendit patiemment que ce dernier ne l'emmène au sommet avant de donner quelques coups à la porte directoriale.

La voix bien éveillée d'Albus l'invita à entrer comme si ce dernier l'attendait, comme s'il était normal que le jeune homme lui rende visite au beau milieu de la nuit. Il pénétra alors dans les lieux et trouva le directeur, debout devant le perchoir de Fumseck, son phénix, caressant tendrement son plumage. L'animal fixa alors le jeune homme de son regard émeraude, ne le lâchant aucunement, épiant le moindre de ses gestes, alerte.

Harry avait l'étrange impression que son maître le contempla à travers ses prunelles ce qu'il concevait impossible. Qu'en savait-il réellement après tout ? Il ne connaissait nulle autre personne qui possédait une telle créature.

_Le sommeil te fuit-il donc, Harry ? Serais-tu déjà à cet âge que je ne te pensais atteindre aussi rapidement ?

_Je suis navré de vous importuner ainsi, Albus.

_Tu sais bien que je ne me lasse jamais de nos conversations. Prends place, je te prie, indiqua le vieil homme en s'installant derrière son bureau, imposant dans cette pièce, à l'image de celui qui le surplombait.

Le jeune homme eut un soupir avant de prendre place face à lui, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Plus jeune, il avait passé énormément de temps en ces lieux, apprenant près de son mentor, découvrant l'étendue de sa magie et de ce dont il était capable.

Il s'appuya sur une de main, tapotant du bout de l'index sa lèvre inférieure, se demandant comment il allait formuler la chose, ne voulant pas passer pour un dément. Albus Dumbledore ne dit rien, attendant que son jeune protégé retrouve le fil de ses pensées, préférant qu'il ait la liberté de s'exprimer plutôt que de le pousser.

Le regard d'Harry se parcourut un instant le contenu du meuble devant lui, passant sur quelques bouts de parchemin sans s'attarder sur leurs contenus, sur les plumes parfaitement alignées du professeur, finissant sur les divers objets hétéroclites qui l'habitaient, aussi fascinant que leur propriétaire.

Il finit par affronter les yeux étincelant de sagesse de son mentor, appréciant la compréhension qui en émanaient, trouvant une certaine chaleur dans la compassion qu'ils exprimaient malgré eux. Albus avait toujours été très tendre envers lui parce qu'il s'estimait redevable. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit mais le jeune homme le savait. Il se sentait responsable de lui parce que ses parents, tous deux membres de l'ordre, avaient perdu la vie en défendant la même cause. Harry n'en tiendrait jamais personne rigueur à part Voldemort lui-même mais comprenait la charge qu'Albus faisait peser sur ses épaules. C'est la même que lui même s'imposait en ce qui concernait le reste du monde.

Posséder un pouvoir si immense incombait de grandes responsabilités. De cela, ils en avaient pleinement conscience, d'où leur telle compréhension l'un de l'autre.

_Je fais des rêves très étranges, Albus.

Il savait bien qu'en s'exprimant ainsi, il rappelait un enfant qui se confiait ainsi à son parent afin qu'il le rassure, qu'il lui assure que ces images n'étaient issues que de sa grande imagination. Cependant, il était certain que quelque chose clochait.

_Cela a toujours été le cas, me direz-vous. Depuis tout petit, je n'ai cessé de voir les horreurs infligées par Voldemort et à force, je m'y étais vraiment habitué. C'était devenu ma conception du « normal ». Mais depuis quelques temps, c'est différent…C'est comme si j'y étais.

_Peux-tu me raconter ces rêves, Harry ? Demanda calmement le vieil homme comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il lui serait dit.

_Tout commence dans une salle sombre…

Harry se remémora le rêve comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté, comme s'il y était encore. L'avait-il réellement laissé ? Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de chaque détail avec une précision impressionnante ?

_Des voix s'élèvent de toute part, je ne parviens pas à les identifier clairement. Elles discutent entre elles, me présentent comme l'Élu. Je cherche d'où elles peuvent provenir en vain.

_Ses voix, les as-tu déjà entendu auparavant ?

_Non, peut-être. C'est difficile à dire. Elles ne me sont pas inconnues. J'ai l'impression qu'elles ont toujours été là, dans l'ombre, attendant que vienne le bon moment.

_Et ensuite ?

_Je cours à en perdre haleine et m'engouffre dans un couloir, en ignorant l'issue. Je sais juste que quelqu'un m'attend de l'autre côté, qu'il a besoin de moi.

Albus contempla longuement le jeune homme au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune, l'analysant comme s'il pouvait voir à travers lui. Harry n'en fit rien, patient, sachant qu'il était venu pour ça, pour des réponses. Il se rendit compte que le simple fait de mentionner cela, le décharger d'un lourd fardeau, comme si l'air, comprimé dans sa poitrine, était soudainement libéré. C'était ce sentiment de profonde tranquillité que pouvait susciter Albus Dumbledore.

Pendant un instant, seuls les mouvements de Fumseck furent perceptibles, dans le silence ambiant. Il s'étirait, virevoltait légèrement, se reposait, nettoyait ses plumes, s'agitait, à l'image des pensées qui devaient se bousculer dans l'esprit du directeur.

Il fut tant absorbé par la créature que la voix du sorcier le fit sursauter.

_Pourquoi cela te paraît-il si étrange ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as déjà eu à subir de plus intenables horreurs.

_Parce que ce soir, je me suis retrouvé dans cette pièce alors que je ne dormais pas.

Un éclair de surprise traversa le visage d'Albus Dumbledore si rapidement que le jeune homme aurait pu l'avoir imaginé. Il était rare de surprendre le sorcier. Ce qui renforça l'inquiétude d'Harry.

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_J'étais dans le couloir un instant et dans cette pièce le moment d'après. Cela a été bref mais j'y étais.

_Es-tu sûr que tu ne dormais pas ? Que tu n'as pas rêvé tout cela ?

_Non, je…Je n'étais pas seul.

Le jeune homme évita à ce moment le regard de son mentor, comprenant qu'il devait être entièrement honnête avec ce dernier. Il poursuivit alors, en contemplant un point au dessus de lui, maintenant son attention sur les vitraux qui les surplombaient.

_Miss Weasley m'a demandé de lui apprendre à se défendre, suite à sa récente attaque. J'y ai consenti et nous nous étions retrouvés ce soir dans le cadre d'un de ses cours. Elle a oublié un de ses livres dans la salle de cours. Je l'ai rattrapé au détour d'un couloir et…et

_Je t'en prie, Harry. J'ai besoin que tu m'éclaires, l'encouragea Albus alors qu'il le voyait, hésitant.

_Nos mains se sont effleurées, un contact à peine perceptible et la seconde suivante, nous étions tous les deux dans cette foutue salle. Je la sentais à côté de moi comme je vous sens en ce moment, réelle, tangible. Elle était à quelques mètres de moi et elle entendait ces voix également qui lui parlaient aussi.

_Que disaient-elles cette fois ? T'en souviens-tu ?

_Que c'était Elle, qu'elle était jeune mais qu'il n'y avait aucun doute.

_Et quoi d'autre ?

_Rien, nous avons dû fuir également comme si mon rêve se poursuivait et que Ginny en connaissait également l'issue. Nous faisions les mêmes gestes.

_Comment a-t-elle réagi à cela ?

_Elle était bouleversée mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en discuter, Mr Londubat nous a rejoint et l'a emmené, termina Harry dans un soupir en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage.

_Qu'est-ce que cela peut signifier, Albus ? Poursuivit-il en affrontant les prunelles claires.

_Je l'ignore encore, Harry. Comme tout ce qui peut te concerner, c'est assez inédit. J'ai besoin d'en savoir davantage. Avais-tu déjà vécu ce genre d'expérience avec tes amis ou une personne tierce ?

_Non jamais. Tout se passait dans ma tête. Un simple contact…Elle semble l'avoir déclenché sans que je ne comprenne comment.

_Je te prie de me suivre sur ce point et d'être le plus sincère possible. Pourquoi avoir accepté de donner ces cours à Miss Weasley ?

_Cela me semblait normal. Elle venait de vivre une expérience traumatisante et je me suis en quelque sorte reconnu en elle.

_Pourquoi elle ? Dans notre école, de multitudes de jeunes élèves subissent ou ont subi des attaques liés ou non à Voldemort. Pourquoi proposer cela à Ginny Weasley ?

_Elle..est la sœur de Ron. Que voulez-vous que je vous réponde ? Elle me l'a demandé, j'ai accepté, Albus, répliqua Harry, agacé cette fois.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se devait de répondre à ces questions alors que le problème lui semblait plus grave. Le vieil homme ne fléchit pas, maintenant le fil de cette conversation. Il était important pour lui que son protégé comprenne que ce n'était pas un hasard, que la Providence elle-même avait choisi de les lier, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'était pas encore temps de tout lui avouer ce soir mais Albus savait qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps. Ils étaient poussés l'un vers l'autre par des forces qui le dépassaient lui-même. Ils étaient après tout leur salvation.

_Nous sommes simplement en train de converser Harry. Nous essayons de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive.

_Je ne le sais pas, Albus, d'où ma présence ici. Je…J'aimerais savoir si cela va se reproduire ? S'il s'agit d'une ruse de Voldemort ? Si Ginny court un quelconque danger ? Je me dois d'être paré pour toutes les éventualités et refuse de laisser quoique ce soit au hasard.

_Harry, certaines choses nous dépassent pour une raison. Il est nécessaire que nous acceptions notre statut d'homme et notre vulnérabilité. C'est ce qui nous rend plus persévérant dans notre combat.

_Cela ne change rien au fait que tout cela n'a pas de sens.

_Le penses-tu réellement, Harry ? Ne penses-tu pas que justement tout prend sens à présent ? Tu refuses de le voir et pourtant, tu le perçois clairement.

_N'essayez pas de m'embrouiller. J'ai besoin d'une réponse claire.

_Tu la portes en toi mais la repousses car tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre.

_Je ne comprends absolument pas ce que vous essayez de me dire.

_Restons en là pour ce soir, Harry. Je commence à fatiguer. Permets moi un peu de repos.

Le jeune homme aurait voulu s'y opposer mais n'avait pas le cœur à rechigner face à cette demande. Il opina brièvement avant de se lever.

_Merci de m'avoir accordé ce temps, Albus.

_Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, Harry. Bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit, Albus.

Il prit alors congé, refermant derrière lui le bureau professoral, regagnant ses appartements, encore plus perturbé qu'il ne l'était en arrivant. La tranquillité qu'avait brièvement suscitée en lui Albus, totalement disparu.

Le directeur se leva alors de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'une des hautes vitres qui composait son office, jetant un vague regard sur le lac noir, sombre à cette heure-ci. Il vit alors la lueur escomptée et murmura à lui-même, certain qu'elle l'entendrait.

_Est-ce ainsi le moment que tu attendais, chère amie ? Souhaites-tu les mettre face à leur destin aussi rapidement ?

 _« Tu sais, Albus, que le temps nous est compté. Il est prêt. Elle le sera bientôt. Finissons-en »._

La voix semblait être juste à côté de lui alors qu'elle résonnait uniquement dans sa tête.

_Est-ce ce qui a été décidé ?

 _« Il ne saurait en être autrement, Albus »._ Elle s'éloigna alors, comme si elle n'avait jamais été.

Le vieil homme soupira alors avant de se tourner vers l'un des portraits où reposaient ses prédécesseurs. Phinéas Nigellus Black était le seul encore éveillé. Il n'avait rien perdu de la scène et savait déjà ce que le vieil homme allait lui demander.

_Je m'assurerais que vous l'ayez, Albus.

Il disparut ainsi, laissant Albus Dumbledore à ses pensées.


	10. La Lueur Interdite

Elle l'évitait, il le savait, et pourtant, il comprenait que cela ne puisse en être autrement. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il n'était pas certain d'en pouvoir en parler. Loin de l'éclaircir, sa conversation avec Dumbledore l'avait convaincu que quelque chose d'autre se tramait et que son directeur en avait connaissance ou du moins que ce dernier en savait plus que ce qu'il ne voulait paraître, comme d'ordinaire lorsqu'il s'agissait du personnage.

Elle participait à son cours, silencieuse, ramassait tout ce qui l'entourait à peine annoncée la fin de ce dernier et fuyait littéralement sa présence. Et lorsqu'il tentait une approche, il avait la curieuse impression que Londubat, irradiant de méfiance, l'étudiait avec une attention qui devenait fortement dérangeante.

Il ne pouvait pas encore en parler à ses amis puisqu'il s'agissait de Ginny, la cadette des Wealseys et que son meilleur ami ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'oser l'approcher.

Il émit un soupir en redirigeant son balai vers le lac. Il avait eu besoin d'un exutoire et voler lui permettait de pouvoir penser sans crainte d'être importuné. Sentir la vibration du bois alors qu'il fendait l'air n'avait jamais eu de pareil pour lui. C'était lui qui maîtrisait le gouvernail, tenait et déterminait l'allure, le rythme, se frayait un chemin que la nature elle-même n'avait pas envisagé. Il contrôlait ses mouvements et définissait une chorégraphie qui lui était propre. C'était cela la beauté de cette pratique.

C'était Sirius qui lui avait appris à voler. Il lui avait indiqué que la responsabilité lui revenait en tant que parrain de pouvoir lui enseigner cet art que son défunt père adorait. Il devait être âgé d'à peine six ans à l'époque mais s'était révélé incroyablement talentueux selon les dires de tous. Remus avait ajouté que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant sachant que James Potter était époustouflant dans ce domaine. Cela fit énormément plaisir à Harry d'avoir hérité d'un tel don de son père. Et tous le voyaient voler durant des heures, apprendre et imaginer diverses figures. Il participa ensuite à plusieurs matchs de Quidditch organisé dans la demeure des Weasleys et se démarqua comme un excellent Attrapeur. Charlie Weasley se plaignait constamment que le jeune Potter lui avait volé son titre et cette qualité qui lui était si chère.

Une fois devenu Auror, sa capacité à voler lui permit de se sortir de plusieurs mauvais pas.

Il effleura la surface de l'eau du bout de son balai, perturbant la tranquillité de l'eau et y apposant des sillons de son passage. Alors qu'il finissait son arc, il aperçut à l'orée de la Forée Interdite, un mouvement presque imperceptible qu'il aurait à peine, lui même, remarqué si la silhouette concernée n'avait lui dans l'obscurité.

Il scruta avec attention le point, attendant une autre preuve qu'il n'était pas devenu complètement dément et fut presque à admettre cette conclusion lorsque de nouveau, elle se manifesta comme si elle appelait et souhaitait justement attirer son attention.

Il fendit alors l'air dans sa hâte de découvrir ce qu'il en était, sa main tenant fermement sa baguette, prêt à dégainer au besoin. Il fut prudent d'éviter les branches basses, atterrissant prudemment à quelques pas de là où était apparue, pour la dernière fois, la lueur blanche.

Il pénétra alors doucement dans la Forêt, laissant la clarté de cette journée pour l'obscurité générée par la densité des feuillages. La température sembla chuter de quelques degrés alors qu'il poursuivait son ascension.

Au détour d'un tronc d'arbre, il l'aperçut de nouveau, plus clairement. Elle était abstraite, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Il avait l'impression pourtant qu'elle l'observait avec attention, comme si elle craignait de le perdre. Souhaitait-elle le mener quelque part ? Lui dire quelque chose ? Qu'était-elle exactement ?

Il déposa son balai au pied de l'arbre qu'il contournait et poursuivit, baguette à la main, pointée vers le sol.

« Tu n'en auras pas besoin, Harry »

Il fit un bon d'un mètre, tournant en rond pour essayer de voir d'où pouvait venir cette voix, cristalline qui résonnait en lui. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il était seul…avec la lueur. Un rire brisa la quiétude de son esprit et en la suivant du menton, il se trouva face à elle. Elle semblait luire davantage comme si elle se révélait après qu'il eut enfin compris de quoi il s'agissait.

« Excuses moi, mais la situation est bien loquace »

_Qui..Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, en pointant le bout de sa baguette vers la forme.

« Etrange, j'aurais pensé que tu partirais plutôt sur le quoi. N'es-tu pas intrigué par ma forme ? »

_Je suis plus intrigué par le fait que vous connaissiez mon nom, poursuivit-il en se rapprochant lentement.

Il aurait dû être effrayé, attaqué peut-être, se préparer au moins à parer un éventuel danger mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il était complètement absorbé par ce phénomène, cherchant à en saisir la réalité ou du moins à s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Elle se déplaça alors sans répondre à sa demande, suivant sa propre route, déterminée à le mener là où elle souhaitait.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation où il se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable pour lui de rebrousser chemin, raconter ainsi à Dumbledore la drôle d'expérience qu'il venait de vivre. Il était cependant tiraillé par la curiosité. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'était cette chose ? Que lui voulait-elle ?

Il n'obtiendrait de réponse qu'en suivant cette chose dans les abimes de la Forêt Interdite. Le visage fortement soucieux de sa meilleure amie lui vint à l'esprit. Il l'entendait presque le sermonner de partir aussi inconsciemment à la quête du danger, sans prévenir personne de son intention.

Mais Harry fonctionnait beaucoup à l'instinct et savait qu'il devait se fier à cette petite voix en lui qui lui demandait de poursuivre.

Il abaissa son arme et consentit alors à continuer sur sa lancée, marchant silencieusement derrière l'inconnue. Quelques animaux se turent en leur présence, se stoppant net dans leurs activités et dans une révérence commune, se plièrent devant la lueur. Ce comportement étonna le jeune homme dont l'esprit bourdonnait de question mais il n'interrompit pas leur cadence, attendant de voir où elle le mènerait.

Il ne s'était jamais aventuré aussi loin dans la Forêt et doutait pouvoir y retourner si on le lui demandait. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus denses, ce qui l'obligeait à se contorsionner pour parvenir à les traverser. Il se souvint que Dumbledore lui racontait lors de leurs séances que la Forêt Interdite ne tolérait pas les vagabonds et s'assurait d'éloigner de son sein les plus courageux d'entre eux. Cela se confirmait. Il n'y voyait presque rien, à part l'halo émis par son guide. Un sentiment d'étouffement le saisit. Il haletait face au manque d'air mais cela ne semblait pas affecter la lueur.

Après avoir traversé des feuillages particulièrement sauvages, il atterrit sur une zone étrangement dégagée, comme un cercle abandonnée de la Forêt. Du lierre avait poussé sur un dédale de pierre qui semblait avoir été construit depuis la création de Poudlard, bordant les contours, délimitant ainsi l'orée des arbres de l'espace dégagée. Etait-ce un fait de l'homme ou une magie propre à cet endroit qui repoussait toute végétation.

La lumière s'arrêta au centre et attendit qu'il rejoigne le cercle. Dès qu'il mit un pied sur la pierre la plus proche, un grondement sourd surgit du sol et provoqua une légère brise qui tournoyait autour de lui, faisant claquer sa cape derrière lui. Cela dura un instant pendant lequel le jeune homme ne sut que faire et finalement tout retomba comme si de rien n'était. Il contempla tout autour pour être sur que rien n'était de nouveau perturbé avant de porter son attention vers la lueur, cause de son arrivée jusque là. Il était temps qu'il comprenne à quoi tout cela rimait.

_Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix forte et déterminée.

L'hésitation qu'il avait eue auparavant disparaissait alors qu'il reprenait enfin pied.

« Encore cette question, étrange, très étrange. J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre aussi facilement mais nous attendons encore quelqu'un. »

_Pardon ?

A ce moment précis, une lueur similaire à celle qui se tenait devant lui apparut et se positionna durant un moment face à sa jumelle avant que cette dernière ne l'absorbe entièrement. L'halo qui l'entourait s'élargit alors avant de reprendre sa taille normale. Harry entendit un bruissement à sa gauche et dégaina sa baguette au moment précis où Ginny Weasley apparut, sa cape déchirée par endroit. Les battements de son cœur eurent un soubresaut en la voyant. Elle ne le vit pas de suite, absorbée par la lumière, et s'avança à l'intérieur du cercle.

Une réaction similaire ébranla le sol. Elle laissa échapper un cri alors qu'elle analysait l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Harry. Il n'eut le temps de prononcer quoique ce soit que la lueur les rappela à elle.

« Mes enfants, nous attendions cet instant depuis si longtemps. Nous vous avons regardé, espérant dans l'ombre que ce jour arriverait. »

_Que se passe-t-il ? Que faisons-nous ici ? L'interrompit Ginny, d'une voix qu'elle voulait forte.

Harry ressentit le besoin de se rapprocher d'elle pour la rassurer, lui assurer qu'il était là. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction, maintenant son attention vers la lueur. La jeune fille vit son mouvement et se rasséréna. Elle n'était pas seule. A ses côtés, elle ne risquait rien.

Il se plaça alors près d'elle, légèrement en avant, de manière à pouvoir s'interposer entre la lueur et elle au besoin. Elle saisit sa cape du bout des doigts comme pour confirmer sa présence.

« Vous avez été choisis ».

_Pourquoi ? Reprit Harry.

Le silence régna pendant un court instant avant que la lueur ne s'éveille et que la voix de Sybille Trelawney résonne au sein de la Forêt Interdite :

 _« La Promise jaillira des temps incertains, sombres et sanglants._

 _Elle naîtra du Courage et de la Compassion._

 _Elle dessinera le Destin et libèrera les astreints._

 _Elle lui portera Allégeance et Il construira son Alliance._

 _Et de leurs mains unies, naîtra le Royaume du juste, renversant l'Obscurité._

 _Et de leur étreinte, jaillira la Vérité._

 _Car il sera son glaive et elle, son bouclier.»_

La lueur redevint elle-même et attendit patiemment que les deux jeunes gens devant elle ne s'expriment. L'incompréhension avait pris place sur leurs traits et elle se rendit compte de l'importance qu'ils furent préparés à ce qui les attendait, à tout ce que cela allait impliqué.

« Vous êtes notre salvation, notre unique moyen de vaincre les Ténèbres ».

_Je ne comprends pas. Une Prophétie a été faite me désignant comme étant l'Elu, comme étant le seul à pouvoir anéantir Voldemort. Et j'ai été préparé ma vie durant à cette tâche par Albus Dumbledore. Puis-je savoir ce que tout cela signifie ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Que fait Ginny dans tout cela ?

La jeune fille avait perdu le fil de la conversation lorsque son professeur avait mentionné la Prophétie. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il était normal qu'Harry soit l'Elu mais n'avait pas pensé qu'il était désigné comme tel. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que sa famille partageait. Et pourtant, elle devait être au courant. Depuis quand cette charge avait-elle été déposé sur les épaules du jeune homme ? Elle ne percevait de lui que son dos mais aurait aimé avoir accès à ses yeux.

« C'est exact. Elle était tout simplement incomplète. Tu ne pourras mener ta tâche tout seul. Jamais aucun Elu n'a pu réussir la mission qui lui incombe sans l'aide de sa Promise ».

_Aucun Elu ? Voulez-vous dire qu'il y en a eu d'autres avant moi ?

« Bien évidemment. Notre communauté a connu son lot de mages noirs. C'est alors, dans ces heures sombres, qu'un Elu émerge et restaure l'équilibre attendu entre le Bien et le Mal. »

_Et la Promise ? Reprit Ginny, se déplaçant légèrement pour faire face à la lueur.

« Elle est généralement choisie par l'Elu mais parfois, il arrive que ce soit évident. Comme c'est le cas présentement »

_Etes-vous en train de me dire que je suis une Promise ? S'exclama la jeune femme, ahurie.

Harry se tourna vers elle, perdu dans ces explications. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

« Nous n'avons plus de temps. Vous devez à présent vous préparer. L'heure est proche ».

Elle commença à s'éloigner doucement, provoquant la panique des deux jeunes gens.

_Où allez-vous ? Nous n'en avons pas fini. Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? S'écria Harry.

Une bourrasque de vent lui répondit, frappant violemment sur les lieux. Un grondement l'accompagna alors que la lueur continuait à s'éloigner. Le jeune Potter tenta de la rattraper mais fut bientôt figé par la pierre. Le vent lui fouettait le visage, ne lui permettant plus de voir quoique ce soit. Il leva sa main, espérant empêcher la poussière de l'aveugler. Il sentit Ginny se réfugier dans son dos et tout à coup, tout s'arrêta.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient de nouveau devant l'orée de la Forêt qui s'élevait devant eux, calme et paisible, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le jour commençait à décliner mais il faisait si clair qu'ils auraient cru avoir rêvé la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il se tourna alors vers la jeune fille, toujours aussi choquée. Il vit qu'elle s'était éraflée le front et se retint de lui effleurer la plaie. D'un geste déterminé, il saisit la main de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers le château.

_Que faites-vous ? Où allons-nous ?

_Nous allons voir Dumbledore. Il est temps que nous ayons des réponses.

Il vit son balai qui l'attendait sagement non loin de lui comme s'il avait été recraché par la Forêt et s'en saisit de l'autre main, marchant d'un pas vif vers le château.


	11. Le Sceau de l'Allégeance

Albus Dumbledore avait toujours été secrètement fier de sa capacité à prédire chaque situation à laquelle il se confronterait. Il savait généralement ce que chacun de ses actes allait produire comme effet.

D'ordinaire, peu de choses pouvaient le surprendre, le décomposer. Avec le temps, il avait même fini par ressentir une certaine lassitude face à cette constance. Il regrettait même parfois de ne pas s'être trompé, de n'avoir pas eu tort.

Et pourtant, pour la première fois, il ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer dans son bureau, son jeune protégé, une main fermement liée contre celle de Ginny Weasley, une colère indéfinissable sur le visage, une perplexité peinte sur ses traits et une certaine anxiété affichée et partagée par les deux jeunes gens.

Il n'avait pas prévu non plus qu'à ce moment là, Minerva serait dans ce bureau, en train de lui parler des mesures devant être prises pour garantir le déroulement des matchs de Quidditch cette année, se levant brusquement à l'entrée fracassante et assistant avec grande surprise, à cette arrivée.

N'ayant pas cette fois-ci toutes les éléments en main pour pouvoir prétendre placer son prochain pion, il se contenta alors de concentrer son attention sur le jeune professeur, curieux d'apprendre quelle pouvait être la cause de son bouleversement.

Ce dernier relâcha ainsi au dernier moment, la jeune fille, posant deux mains fermes sur le bureau professoral, peu attentif à la présence de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, à ses côtés. Il fixa son regard, puissant, inaltérable, sur les prunelles de son mentor, y véhiculant toutes les émotions qui l'habitaient. Une légère aura s'échappait de lui, perceptible uniquement par celui qui lui faisait face.

_Je sais que vous en savez davantage que vous voulez le laisser entendre Albus. Il est temps que vous parliez.

_Que se passe-t-il, Harry ?

_Quand je vous ai parlé de mes rêves… de ces visions, vous avez tenté de banaliser tout cela, me faisant croire que cela ne signifiait rien. Mais ce n'était que des mensonges, n'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur ne répondit pas de suite, glissant un regard vers Minerva qui contemplait l'échange, choqué. Elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme si décomposé. Son attention se porta ensuite vers son élève. Celle-ci avait croisé les bras contre sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur et ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard du jeune Potter, comme si elle s'imaginait tout cela.

Albus se leva alors doucement, tournant un instant dos à l'assemblée, se concentrant sur le lac qui s'élevait sous ses yeux. Il vit au loin la lueur blanche et comprit qu'elle avait dû se manifester. Aussi tôt ? Il ne l'aurait cru. Il pensait candidement avoir plus de temps. Du temps pour les préparer, leur faire comprendre l'étendue de ce que tout cela impliquait.

Mais il semblait que la Providence en avait décidé autrement. Il était temps.

_Lorsque je t'ai révélé la Prophétie, je n'en avais qu'une connaissance partielle moi-même. Nul ne m'avait alors indiqué qu'elle détenait autre chose, d'essentielle. Lorsque je te l'ai donc révélé, j'étais persuadé d'en avoir compris l'essence. Et pourtant…

Il eut un long soupir avant de leur faire face de nouveau. Ils étaient prostrés dans la même posture, n'avaient cillés, attendant la suite.

_Il y a un an. La deuxième partie de la Prophétie m'a été présentée. Et j'ai compris mon erreur, à quel point je m'étais fourvoyé. J'avais passé tout ce temps à te former, pensant que tu étais notre unique salut, ignorant alors que tu aurais besoin d'une arme.

Son regard glissa vers la jeune fille derrière lui. Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il parlait d'elle. Un silence suivit cette annonce alors que le jeune Potter se redressait à son tour, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_Elle ne peut pas être mêlée à tout cela… Par Merlin, maugréa Harry en se détournant d'eux, une couleur sourde se saisissant de lui.

_Comme pour la première partie de la Prophétie, rien n'indiquait que Miss Weasley serait la Promise. Voldemort, lui-même, l'a choisi lorsqu'il lui a remis son journal. Cela aurait pu être n'importe quelle jeune sorcière. Et pourtant, Voldemort vous a choisi Miss Weasley, involontairement certes, ignorant l'étendue de votre puissance.

_Que voulez-vous dire, Professeur ? S'enquit Ginny, pour la première fois, depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans ce bureau.

_Voyons, Miss Weasley. Vous n'avez pas encore conscience de ce que vous êtes en mesure d'accomplir mais aucune autre personne de cette salle ne peut nier l'évidence. Voldemort a choisi un ennemi à sa hauteur. Encore une fois, inconsciemment.

Harry tourna le menton vers la jeune fille et capta ses prunelles. Evidemment, qu'il en avait conscience. Il n'avait jamais douté de cela, de ses capacités. Mais il refusait que ce soit elle. A cette simple idée, il serra les poings, les jointures de ses mains blanchissant sous la force qu'il contenait.

_Que sommes-nous censés faire à présent, Albus ? La former elle aussi pour qu'elle se dirige volontairement vers sa propre perte ? La former pour qu'elle nous serve de bouclier et se fasse exploser pour le plus grand bien ?

_Harry ! S'écria brusquement Minerva, sortant de sa torpeur.

_Non Minerva. J'ai accepté de jouer le rôle du porc que vous destiniez à l'abattoir sans broncher, j'ai assumé les fonctions qui me revenaient à ce titre, toute mon existence. J'ai accepté le fait que je ne survivrais peut-être pas à ce combat. J'ai fait la paix avec cette idée, me convaincant que je permettais à des familles entières de me survivre. J'ai accepté que je me devais d'être l'Ultime Sacrifice. Mais ça…cette vérité-là, je ne peux l'accepter, s'éructa le jeune homme, hors de lui.

L'aura l'entourant se fit plus importante, visible à présent par l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Albus demeurait inflexible alors qu'en lui-même, les mots du jeune homme l'affectaient plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer. Minerva avait porté inconsciemment une main à son cœur, les yeux humides.

La respiration du jeune Potter se fit plus haletante sous l'énergie qui lui était nécessaire pour se contenir. Il sentit alors avec surprise les doigts de la jeune fille se posaient sur sa main, déroulant un à un chacun de ses doigts pour les enlacer contre la sienne. Il eut du mal à lever les yeux vers elle, mais lorsqu'il le fit, il fut surpris de voir un regard déterminé. Comme si tout ce qu'il se disait ici n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ne cillait pas, ne pleurait pas. Elle semblait accepter l'idée. Ce constat l'agaça davantage.

_Non Ginny. Vous ne pouvez pas…

_Ce n'est pas à vous de décider, Harry. Ni même à moi. C'est écrit.

_Non ! Je m'y refuse, il doit y avoir un moyen d'y remédier, répliqua-t-il, désespéré vers son mentor.

_Je crains que non, Harry. La raison de votre présence ici est, je suppose, conséquente de votre rencontre avec une lueur blanche dans la Forêt Interdite.

_Vous étiez donc au courant ! Par Merlin, Albus ! S'exclama Harry, en secouant la tête de dépit. Ginny resserra sa poigne autour de la main du jeune Potter, l'empêchant de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

Elle lui demanda silencieusement de laisser le Professeur terminer. A cette vue, Albus comprit que les choses étaient déjà en marche ou l'avaient-elles toujours été ? Qu'importe, à présent, ils étaient liés. C'était incontestable.

_ Cette lueur prend sa source d'une magie très pure, manipulable par des êtres encore plus purs. Elle ne se manifeste qu'en ces temps très sombres pour guider les Elus, leur permettre d'achever leur mission.

_ D'où vient-elle ? Qui se trouve derrière ? Questionna Ginny, plus sereine à présent. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer mais elle était moins effrayée qu'un moment auparavant, dans cette forêt.

_Merlin est le premier à l'avoir institué. Elle est insufflée par ceux qui vous ont précédés.

_C'est-à-dire ? Poursuivit la jeune fille, face au silence de son compagnon.

_D'anciens Elus. Ils seront vos guides dans cette tâche, vous formeront.

A ces mots, il fit un geste de la main et invoqua silencieusement le livre apporté par Phinéas Black. Un ouvrage ancien à la reliure fragile apparut alors sur le bureau du professeur dans un bruit sourd et prit place dans un mélange de poussière face à eux. Un symbole étrange doré était gravé sur la couverture d'un vert émeraude.

_Le fait que cette lueur se soit révélée à vous signifie qu'il est temps que vous embrassiez votre destinée.

_Elle n'est pas prête, Albus, s'exclama Harry une nouvelle fois.

_Il sera donc nécessaire que tu la formes pour qu'elle le soit, Harry, répondit calmement son mentor.

_Je ne peux pas croire que vous m'ayez caché cela, reprit le jeune homme, en passant une nouvelle fois sa main libre dans sa chevelure.

_Certaines choses ne peuvent être dites qu'en temps voulu, tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

_Mais cela…Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que cela implique.

_Pourriez-vous arrêter de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ? C'est très agaçant, s'insurgea Ginny, en le fusillant du regard.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent d'amusement à cette remontrance mais il n'en fit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment. Une tension sans nom continuait d'émaner du jeune Potter.

_Toutes nos excuses, Miss Weasley.

_Que faisons-nous à présent ? Demanda alors la jeune fille.

_Vous avez été choisis. Vous serez alors forés et porterez donc le sceau de l'Allégeance, poursuivit Albus en désignant la couverture.

_Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton déterminé, fort.

Elle ne vacilla pas sous le poids de la révélation, acceptant les informations qu'on venait de lui faire parvenir. Harry la contempla alors, ébahi. Il avait lui-même beaucoup de mal à accepter tout cela. Il comprit cependant leur choix, l'importance que ce fut elle. Il n'aurait pu en imaginer une autre. Selon la Prophétie, elle lui serait d'une aide inestimable. Elle en serait même la principale motivation.

_Miss Weasley, vous êtes la Promise. Votre mission est ainsi claire. Votre mission est de sauver l'Elue.

_De quoi, suis-je censée le sauver ? Comment ? Poursuivit-elle pareillement, l'air concentré, inaltérable.

_De cela, vous en êtes la seule détentrice.

Albus Dumbledore fit alors un signe de tête à sa directrice adjointe et Minerva saisit les mains des deux jeunes gens. Ils n'échangèrent aucun regard, aucune parole alors qu'elle tournait leurs paumes vers le haut. Elle extirpa sa baguette de son carcan et dessina sur chacun de leurs poignets, un symbole clair et précis : une rune.

Une douleur lancinante se propagea en cet emplacement alors qu'elle les marquait dans leur propre chaire. Ginny grimaça légèrement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la dérobée à son compagnon qui demeurait stoïque. Sans surprise. Il ne pouvait déroger aux paradigmes de la légende qui l'entourait. Elle retourna son attention vers son professeur de Métamorphose qui finissait le dernier arc avant de les relâcher et de retourner dans l'ombre, laissant à la vue de leur assistance, le sceau d'Allégeance.

Le jeune Potter leva alors le regard vers son mentor. Ils échangèrent des paroles silencieuses pendant un moment, comme s'ils débattaient intérieurement, refusant de laisser aux autres personnes présentes l'occasion de comprendre l'étendue de leurs batailles internes. Harry finit cependant par baisser les yeux de dépit avant de les relever, déterminé vers les trois autres personnes qui occupaient les lieux, martelant avec une profondeur jusqu'alors inconnue des autres, la promesse suivante :

_Ainsi, soit-il. Mais qu'il soit clair, et peu m'importe ce qu'une Prophétie a pu dire, de ce qu'une lueur a pu décider ou de la volonté d'une armada d'Elus qui nous contemplent ici ou là-bas, Ginny aura beau avoir le titre d'Elu, elle ne sera pas destinée à me suivre.

_Que… Commença la jeune femme.

_Tu me survivras, Ginny. C'est irrévocable, la coupa-t-il, fourrageant à présent son regard.

_Tu me survivras, si c'est nécessaire, murmura-t-il, une seconde fois, mettant toute la ferveur dans son regard.

Elle fut interdite et ne remarqua donc pas, à la différence de l'assistance, la légère teinte dorée que prenaient leurs marques communes, comme si elles venaient confirmer sa promesse, la sceller définitivement.

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna alors vers le directeur qui opina lentement, comme s'il devenait ce qu'elle refusait de dire. Elle se détourna alors d'eux, se dirigeant vers la porte, laissant une larme silencieuse glisser le long de sa joue. Elle ignorait ce qui les attendait mais avait l'impression d'avoir scellé leur destin et de les avoir ainsi mené tout deux à leur perte.

Le regard du jeune Potter se posa alors une dernière fois sur celui du directeur qui acquiesça une dernière fois, comprenant tout ce qu'il ne pouvait dire devant la jeune fille.

Cette dernière contempla silencieusement la nouvelle rune qui ornait son poignet, se demandant alors ce qui les attendait.


	12. L'Ombre de Maeyenne

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Êtes-vous réel ? »

«Est-ce si important pour toi ? »

Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Une jeune femme se tenait devant elle, la silhouette auréolée d'une aura bleuâtre, les cheveux flottant tout autour de son visage comme s'ils étaient portés par leur propre énergie. Ses yeux étaient d'un blanc opaque s'était posés sur Ginny, la transperçant sans qu'elle ne puisse s'y dérober. Elle aurait dû en être effrayé mais ne pouvait s'y soumettre. Captivée par sa forme, son aura, elle quitta doucement le lit qu'elle occupait un instant auparavant et s'avança lentement vers l'apparition qui se dressait au cœur de son dortoir.

Ses camarades étaient profondément endormies près d'elle et ne semblaient n'avoir cure de ce qui était actuellement en train de se dérouler à quelques mètres d'elles. Ginny, elle-même, aurait eu du mal à y croire si elle ne s'était pas discrètement pincée en voyant la forme translucide se promenait autour d'elle et se posait à quelques pas de son lit.

« Suis-je la seule à pouvoir vous voir ? »

Elle se rendit seulement compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de parler, que ses lèvres n'avaient pas eu à bouger. Elle palpait doucement sa bouche afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait là aucun problème.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal. Je suis moi-même une Elue. De ce fait, nous n'avons pas besoin de parler. Nous pouvons lier nos pensées »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? Êtes-vous un fantôme ? »

Elle eut un rire sourd qui ne parvint pas à ses oreilles comme si un verre les séparait mais Ginny l'imaginait claire. C'était un sentiment étrange. Elle l'avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu. C'était peut-être lié à tout cela, à ce que ce lien qui semblait la lier à cette forme.

« Mon nom est Maeyenne. Je suis une sorcière qui a vécu lors de l'Ascension de Grindelwald. J'étais l'une des premières à m'opposer à lui. Enfin, nous l'étions mon époux et moi-même. Nous avons péri tous deux de sa main. »

Les yeux de l'aura se fermèrent un instant et ses traits se crispèrent brièvement comme si la simple pensée de cette perte lui était douloureuse. Elle les rouvrit très vite, alerte. Le cœur de Ginny eut un raté à cette explication. Elle sonnait comme un rappel de sa propre destinée.

« Votre époux était aussi Elu ? »

« Non. Il était mon Promis. Il se battait à mes côtés au péril de sa vie. Il a tenté de me protéger jusqu'à son dernier souffle mais Grindelwald était si puissant, si impétueux ».

« Je suis désolée »

« Ne le sois pas. C'est notre destinée de nous sacrifier pour le plus grand bien »

Ses mots lui rappelèrent ceux-là même qu'avait prononcé Harry dans le bureau de leur directeur. « Le plus grand bien », cette expression même que Grindelwald utilisait pour définir sa propre cause. Ginny baissa les yeux un instant vers le sol, ramenant doucement ses bras contre elle, les nouant sur sa poitrine comme un bouclier protecteur. Elle les releva alors vers l'aura devant elle, souhaitant en savoir davantage mais craignant également les réponses qui lui seraient données.

« Tes pensées sont embrouillées. Ne crains pas de les énoncer. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Pour te préparer. »

« Comment ? »

« Même si tes poings seront tes meilleurs armes, même si combattre ton ennemi par le glaive te permettra de survivre, tu ne viendras à bout d'aucun duel si ton esprit ne te suit pas. Il te faut ériger des barrières qui te permettront de te prémunir contre toute forme d'attaque »

Ginny ne savait que dire. Tout cela lui semblait si insensé. Et pourtant, elle était bien en train d'entendre ce que Maeyenne venait de lui dire. Y parviendra-t-elle seulement ?

« Comment allons-nous procéder ? »

« Fermes les yeux, Ginny »

« Je me demande déjà s'ils sont ouverts »

L'ombre sembla rire un instant, ce qui tira un sourire à Ginny avant qu'elle ne s'exécute. La voix retentit plus fortement dans sa tête.

« Que voix-tu ? »

« Rien »

« Concentres toi »

La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils, essayant de percevoir quelque chose dans la vaste obscurité qui l'entourait. Sous l'effort, c'étaient des étoiles qu'elle avait conjurées.

« Toujours rien. Que suis-je censée voir ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Bon sang »

« Comment voulez-vous que je trouve quelque chose si je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée trouvée ? »

Elle percevait la frustration de la voix et risqua un coup d'œil vers celle-ci, constatant effectivement son air moribond. La jeune fille eut un soupir avant de reprendre l'exercice. Elle essaya de se vider l'esprit, espérant ainsi que quelque chose ne survienne. Elle demeura ainsi un moment avant d'abandonner.

« Désolée, mais je ne vois rien. »

« Tu ne fais aucun effort »

Maeyenne avait « dit » cela sur un ton plutôt calme, aucune trace de colère n'y pointait contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu croire Ginny. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir la satisfaire mais ne voyait pas comment. Elle retenta l'expérience cependant, afin de signifier sa bonne volonté. Elle ferma lentement les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

La familière obscurité l'envahit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle préféra ne pas se concentrer sur celle-ci mais plutôt sur l'aura à ses côtés. Attentive à chaque onde qui émanait de celle-ci. Il lui fallut un moment pour saisir une très faible lueur à peine visible qui se levait derrière ses paupières. Celle-ci s'éteignit aussitôt.

« Tu dois maintenir le lien »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Un bouclier…ou du moins ce qui devrait être un bouclier »

« Un bouclier ? Je ne comprends pas »

« Tu verras. Réessaies »

Ginny eut un soupir. Une longue soirée s'annonçait.


	13. Un Tour de Terrain

Un manteau de neige enveloppa rapidement le château et ses alentours, le rendant presque irréel. Ginny adorait cette période de l'année. Ce moment où le temps semblait se mettre sur pause sans se soucier de l'avant ou après, de ce qui était ou de ce qui adviendrait. Elle avait alors l'impression qu'à l'instar du monde qui l'entourait, le domaine cherchait à faire table rase de ce qu'il avait subi et de renaître une nouvelle fois, l'hiver passant.

Du haut vitrail à l'est de la bibliothèque où elle avait pris refuge en ce samedi après-midi, elle pouvait voir les élèves se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard, tout heureux de pouvoir se dérober une nouvelle fois du château, de s'échapper de la discipline imposée sur ces lieux. Neville avait insisté pour qu'elle le rejoigne, qu'elle vienne se changer les idées mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle lui avait menti, se justifiant par des devoirs à rendre et des recherches à mener. Il n'avait pas été convaincu, à l'évidence. Il la connaissait si bien. Par convenance, il s'était contenté d'opiner avant de rejoindre leur bande d'amis. Il en restait là pour cette fois, comprenant qu'elle eut besoin d'espace. C'était ce qu'elle aimait tant chez lui, sa capacité à ne pas être intrusif et à lui laisser le temps de revenir vers lui, de lui parler de ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

C'était là d'ailleurs tout le problème. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler, pas encore. Parce qu'elle ne le comprenait pas elle-même. Elle ne saurait pas comment le lui formuler.

Comment lui dire qu'elle était à présent à mille lieux de Poudlard, qu'elle était glissée dans une réalité où elle côtoyait et parlait avec les fantômes d'Elus, des Promises ou Promis, qu'elle était formée pour une tâche dont elle ignorait toute l'étendue et naviguait à l'aveugle ?

Comment lui expliquer qu'à présent, elle était destinée à combattre aux côtés d'Harry Potter ? Qu'elle le retrouvait chaque soir pour qu'il lui enseigne ce qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait lui-même enseigné ? Que le flot continu d'information qu'il abattait sur elle lui faisait prendre de plus en plus conscience qu'ils vivaient tous dans un tissu perpétuel de mensonges où chaque vérité que la masse pensait absolue était fabriquée de toute pièce par l'Ordre du Phénix et Harry lui-même pour que nulle ne cède à la panique et ne finisse par rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort ?

Qu'au-delà d'un combat d'armes, les deux clans menaient une bataille d'idée cherchant à convaincre le plus grand nombre que leur cause était la plus importante ?

Elle comprenait ainsi que chaque pion du Ministère – le mot pion prenant véritablement tout son sens à présent – était placé par l'un ou l'autre des parties comme sur un échiquier géant. Chacun préparait sa propre stratégie, avançant avec une dextérité déconcertante ses arguments, espérant gagnant le prochain coup ou mieux encore la partie, sachant pourtant que l'enjeu était colossal, qu'il s'agissait de l'ensemble du monde des sorciers des vies qu'il contenait.

Elle en avait été dégoutée, en avait voulu à sa famille, à l'Ordre, à Harry. Il en avait eu conscience à ce moment-là, avait préféré mettre un terme à leur session pour qu'elle puisse absorber tout cela.

Elle eut un soupir à cette pensée, retournant aux bouquins étalés devant elle. Elle n'avait pas totalement menti à Neville, sur ce point. Elle devait effectivement se pencher sur quelques devoirs mais il n'y avait pas là l'urgence qu'elle avait souhaité sous entendre. Et ses réflexions étaient à bien des lieux de ce devoir de Potions dont elle n'en avait que faire. Comment pourrait-elle seulement s'en soucier alors qu'elle ne survivrait peut-être pas pour en préparer ?

Elle s'adossa sur sa chaise, laissant son regard vaguer autour d'elle. Quelques rares âmes occupaient les lieux sous la supervision de Mrs Pince qui triait silencieusement les retours de la veille. Elle s'attelait à sa tâche de manière mécanique, imperturbable à ce qui semblait se passer autour. Elle ne cillerait pas si Voldemort lui-même se pointer devant elle.

Ginny fut absorbée un moment par les livres qui survolaient autour de la bibliothécaire, se demandant s'il était aussi aisé d'être insouciant, de ne pas avoir un quelconque poids sur les épaules, se demandant si elle l'avait elle-même déjà été.

Le raclement de la chaise devant elle la ramena brutalement à la réalité du moment. Elle sursauta en ramenant son menton vers la personne qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. Harry Potter lui faisait parfois douter de l'incapacité à transplaner au sein de l'école. Il eut un sourire d'excuse lorsqu'il vit sa surprise alors qu'il finissait de prendre place.

_Je pensais ne trouver aucun élève de Septième année aujourd'hui.

_Il n'y en a aucun, répondit-elle, en ramassant lentement les livres qui l'entouraient.

Il arqua un sourcil à son attention, l'air de dire, qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas croire pouvoir l'éconduire de cette manière.

_Désolée.

_Pas de mal. Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

Mrs Pince leur intima le silence, en fusillant Harry du regard. Il s'excusa d'un geste de la main avant de suivre la jeune fille dans les rayons, alors qu'elle remettait ça et là, les bouquins dérangés.

_Je ne pouvais pas.

_Comment ça ? Insista-t-il, en saisissant un bouquin au passage pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

_Faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si…tout était normal…

Elle se tut un moment, ne sachant comme lui expliquer cela mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en eut pas besoin. Il savait déjà. Il opina lentement, contemplant un point derrière elle alors qu'elle rangeait le dernier ouvrage. Elle allait se retourner lorsqu'il retint son bras un instant. Il eut un rapide regard alentour, vérifiant que nul ne leur portait attention avant de l'amener davantage contre l'une des colonnes, près d'eux, s'assurant ainsi de ne pas être entendu des personnes présentes.

_Tout est normal, Ginny. Tu restes la même personne qu'hier.

_C'est faux…Tu le sais mieux que personne.

Elle s'était elle-même étonnée de la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait su le tutoyer mais il avait su lui-même l'expliquer lors d'une de leurs conversations lorsqu'elle avait porté le point à son attention. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, captant à présent toute son attention. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait eu un geste de la sorte envers elle. C'était comme s'il ne se maîtrisait pas. Il le regrettait cependant rapidement et reculait toujours un pas dans ce cas. Et cela la rassérénait. Elle était suffisamment perdue par ce qui se passait entre eux. Elle n'aurait pas su gérer un nouveau changement de paradigme.

Il leva un moment les yeux vers les hautes vitres de la bibliothèque, contemplant le décor qui s'y prêtait alors qu'elle étudiait avec attention son profil. Elle commençait à le connaître, à pouvoir le dessiner d'une main imaginaire. Elle vit alors ses traits renfrognés se transformer alors qu'un sourire lui barrait les lèvres.

_Me fais-tu confiance ?

_En principe, répondit-elle, légèrement méfiante.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Elle hésita pendant un quart de seconde où elle se demanda où il l'emmenait avant qu'elle ne s'exécute sans broncher. Elle ramassa ses affaires et ils quittèrent ensemble les lieux, sous le regard circonspect de Mrs Pince. Dumbledore en entendrait sûrement parler.

Ils arpentèrent les couloirs du château où trônaient encore quelques étudiants de première année. Ginny se souvenait à quel point elle avait été excitée de rejoindre Poudlard, un engouement que Voldemort avait tôt fait de détruire lorsqu'il avait réussi à mettre son foutu journal entre ses mains. Elle resserra l'anse de son sac sur son épaule à cette pensée. Harry sembla percevoir sa détresse puisqu'il porta son regard vers elle. Il était de plus en plus capable de lire en elle, ce qui la perturbait grandement.

_A quoi penses-tu ?

_A rien, juste un souvenir qui me traversait l'esprit.

_Il t'a attristé, c'est ça ? S'enquit-il, cherchant confirmation de ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Elle ne comprenait pas totalement leur lien mais n'appréciait pas du tout cet aspect, la forçant à s'ouvrir totalement à quelqu'un qu'elle commençait à connaître. Elle se contenta d'opiner, priant pour qu'il n'en demande pas davantage. Il sembla également comprendre cela et n'en dit rien, préférant changer de sujet.

_Lorsque Dumbledore m'a révélé que j'étais l'Elu, j'ai perdu tout espoir. Je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur de cette tâche. Je n'avais pas su sauver mes parents, comment étais-je censé sauver un monde ?

_Harry…interjeta-elle, le cœur serré.

_C'était vrai. Voldemort était bien trop fort, bien trop puissant et…je n'étais qu'un enfant. Quelle idée de faire porter un tel fardeau à un enfant ? Bref, la chose étant faite, j'ai suivi sans trop y croire les enseignements d'Albus, des membres de l'Ordre, de mon parrain et de Rémus Lupin. J'ai fait exactement ce qui était attendu de moi. Mais combat après combat, je me rendais compte des horreurs qu'infligeaient Voldemort et ses sbires, de la noirceur qui déteignait sur le cœur des sorciers, la haine remplaçant l'amour des êtres qu'ils perdaient. Je sentais s'élever ce sentiment d'impuissance, menaçant de nous faire perdre du terrain face à lui. Albus fit de moi un symbole, un exemple, une légende. Il m'agitait comme un étendard à chacune de nos batailles pour rassurer notre monde et leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Que nous étions là. Que j'étais là. Et que tant que je survivrais, Voldemort ne pouvait gagner. Il ne pouvait vaincre.

Il se tut un moment, laissant place à un silence nécessaire. Elle ne répondit rien, se doutant déjà de tout cela, attendant de voir où il voulait en venir. Ils traversèrent le dernier couloir avant de parvenir à l'Atrium. Où l'emmenait-il ?

_Si nous restons debout, c'est justement grâce à cela, à la perception que le monde des sorciers à de nous, de l'Ordre, d'Albus et de moi.

_Quelle est ma place dans tout ça, Harry ?

_Je ne le sais pas encore, Ginny. Mais cette Prophétie est claire, je ne saurais vaincre Voldemort sans toi. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

_Je le comprends et suis prête à l'accepter sans broncher. Cependant, je ne peux pas faire semblant que tout ira bien en me promenant à Pré-Au-Lard, en suivant des cours dont je n'aurais sûrement jamais besoin.

_C'est justement là tout le propos de notre bataille, Ginny. L'espoir. L'espoir que tout cela vaudra le coup, que nous nous battrons pour pouvoir de nouveau nous promener à Pré-Au-Lard sans craindre pour notre vie ou celle de ceux qui nous sont chers, de pouvoir avoir un avenir. C'est cet espoir qui nous fait accepter cette Prophétie.

Ils arrivaient alors à l'orée du terrain de Quidditch, inutilisé à l'instant. Les entraînements avaient été temporairement suspendus, du fait des vacances scolaires prochaines. Ginny avait elle-même si hâte de retrouver le Terrier et sa famille. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais. Etaient-ils au courant ? Elle n'avait pas eu de leurs nouvelles depuis l'incident avec Greyback. Elle les retrouverait bien assez tôt.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, l'arrêtant dans son avancée.

_Tu ne disais pas ça, Harry, lorsque Dumbledore nous a révélé la suite de la Prophétie. Tu semblais plutôt résilié à te sacrifier pour nous tous.

Il fut interdit un moment, se remémorant les mots qu'il avait énoncés, ce soir-là, avant d'opiner lentement, confirmant ce qu'elle impliquait.

_C'est vrai. J'aimerais vraiment croire en tout ça, en cet avenir que m'a dépeint Dumbledore. Mais comment le pourrais-je ? Le premier souvenir que je possède, la première image qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est un éclair vert….Rien d'autre. Comment croire en quoique ce soit lorsque la raison même de ton existence vient d'un sacrifice que tout le monde souhaite oublier.

Son regard s'éloigna de nouveau de celui de la jeune fille, considérant un point derrière elle. Le revoyait-il ? Cet éclair ? Où se trouvait-il à présent ? Elle ne put retenir sa main qui se glissa sur la joue de son professeur, guidée de sa propre volonté, souhaitant apaiser un mal qu'elle pouvait clairement deviner puisqu'il retentissait en elle. Les prunelles du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent à son contact alors qu'il lui reportait toute son attention. Elle aurait dû rapidement rompre ce lien mais n'y parvins pas. Il ferma les yeux un moment, appréciant ce geste, profitant de ce petit réconfort qu'elle souhaitait lui apporter. Elle finit cependant par se détacher, consciente qu'il n'était pas convenable, qu'elle se contredisait elle-même : vouloir simplifier les choses entre eux et pourtant, lui envoyer des signaux contradictoires.

Parfois, c'était plus fort qu'eux. Ils le savaient tout deux.

Il se détacha d'elle, instaurant de nouveau une distance. Il ignorait combien de fois encore, il parviendrait à y échapper, à se soustraire à cette aura qui sembla le mener toujours plus près d'elle.

_Que dirais-tu de quelques tours de terrain ?

La surprise la saisit un instant avant qu'un large sourire ne barre son visage. Il savait comment lui parler. Elle opina grandement avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Elle se tourna au dernier moment et vit qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer à ce constat et espérait qu'il ne le percevrait pas trop à cette distance.

_Avons-nous le droit ? Je pensais qu'avec les vacances…

_Voyons Ginny. Je suis professeur. Il faut bien que je puisse profiter de certains avantages.

Il s'éloigna alors avant de rajouter, l'air espiègle.

_Si McGonagall nous trouve ici, je plaiderais avoir été sous Imperium. A toi de gérer ensuite.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à ces mots alors que ses lèvres ne pouvaient se dépêtrer du sourire qui s'y était logé.


	14. Un Noël féérique

Ce fut l'odeur des toasts beurrés de Mrs Weasley embaumant l'ensemble du Terrier qui achevèrent de réveiller Ginny. Elle était chez elle, de retour parmi les siens. Et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Ses yeux se perdirent un moment sur le parquet de bois brisé qui constituait son plafond, appréciant son craquement comme si le Terrier s'éveillait et se mouvait avec elle. Elle avait toujours été persuadée que sa maison avait une âme et qu'elle vivait aux rythmes de leurs éclats de rire, de leurs larmes, de leurs éclats de voix.

Elle se redressa doucement et passa dans la salle de bain. Le visage que lui renvoya son miroir n'avait rien de la jeune fille qui avait quitté ces lieux quelques mois plus tôt. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus vraiment, ne voyait plus en elle tout ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir autrefois. Le regrettait-elle ? Elle devenait plus forte, plus puissante et quittait peu à peu la fille naïve dont avait eu raison autrefois Voldemort.

L'eau fraîche finit par chasser les dernières brumes de son sommeil, la rendant plus alerte. Elle ramena ses cheveux en une couette haute, dégageant pleinement son visage. Elle descendit lentement les étages qui la menèrent vers la cuisine. Sa mère fredonnait gaiement alors que les poêles s'affolaient autour d'elle. Ses frères ne seraient pas là avant ce soir pour le dîner de Noël mais Molly Weasley ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Elle papillonnait de salle en salle, s'assurant de la mise en place de la décoration, de la propreté des lieux.

Ginny se fit heurter par un balai, qui sembla se figer un instant comme se repentant d'excuses avant de poursuivre sa folle course. Sa mère donnait tout son sens à l'expression mener à la baguette. La jeune femme aperçut au loin le sapin encore nu. Il était de tradition que la famille Weasley le décore ensemble. Quoiqu'il advienne. Nul ne pouvait s'y dérober. C'est une institution que son frère aîné Bill avait lui-même transmise à son premier né, Daniel, aujourd'hui âgé de quatre ans.

_Bonjour mon enfant, bien dormi ? S'enquit la matriarche, extirpant sa jeune fille de sa contemplation,

_Salut Maman, oui merci, te restent-ils encore de ces délicieux toasts que je sens ? Répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

_Installes-toi, lui intima-t-elle.

A peine s'était-elle assise qu'un plat fumant apparaissait devant elle. Elle en salivait déjà. Sa mère prit alors place devant elle, déposant une tasse de café noir près de sa fille qui la remercia d'un sourire.

Le silence se fit d'abord, interrompu uniquement par le bruit des instruments qui s'agitait autour d'elles. C'était de rares moments de solitude qu'elles pouvaient partager sans la présence de sa fratrie. Elle les appréciait grandement. Molly s'enquit de Poudlard, de ses amis, la taquina sur la potentielle existence d'un petit ami ce qui amusa la jeune fille. Ginny lui répondit avec entrain, lui racontant quelques anecdotes de son trimestre.

_Et la plume de Pansy s'est transformée en un immense serpent à sonnette. Harry m'a juré n'y être pour rien mais je n'en crois pas un mot. Neville, non plus.

Sa mère eut un sourire entendu, vivant l'instant avec sa fille. Lorsqu'elle se tut de nouveau, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était temps, qu'elle se devait de l'aborder. Arthur lui avait demandé d'être patiente, de la laisser venir vers elle mais c'était mal la connaître. Elle avait besoin de lui assurer qu'elle était là quoiqu'il advienne.

Elle attendit que Ginny repose sa tasse sur la table, réchauffant ses mains autour de cette dernière, avant d'instinctivement en faire de même.

_Ginny…Dumbledore nous a révélé la Prophétie. Il pensait, à juste titre, que nous devions être mis au courant de ce qu'il se passait, de ce qui t'attendait.

_Oh, fut la seule chose que la jeune fille put émettre tant elle était surprise.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'inédit. Evidemment que Dumbledore allait leur en parler. Il était l'un de leurs plus vieux amis. Ils s'étaient toujours connus. Elle avait juste espéré que ce ne soit pas si rapide. C'était stupide. Elle savait mieux que quiconque que le temps leur était compté. Elle acquiesça doucement comme pour confirmer…Confirmer quoi ? Elle l'ignorait elle-même. Comment le sorcier avait abordé les choses ? Etait-il resté vague ? Avait-il délivré le message tel qu'il le leur avait énoncé ?

Les yeux de sa mère brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, ce mélange d'inquiétude et de fierté dont elle avait toujours couvé Harry. Cette lueur maternelle, chaleureuse qui donnait toute sa place à l'Elu dans cette famille, dans leur cœur.

Sa gorge s'obstrua à cette pensée et elle ne put retenir un sanglot. C'était une chose que de devoir être forte en présence d'Harry, de Dumbledore, de Maeyenne et de la Providence mais face à sa mère, elle redevenait une enfant, une enfant terrifiée par ce qui allait arriver, par l'inconnu, par ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, par ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait. Molly Weasley fit alors le tour de la table, s'installa près d'elle et la serra fortement dans ses bras. Elles ne partagèrent aucun mot alors que la jeune fille fondait en larme, extériorisait ce qu'elle avait tu pendant si longtemps. Sa mère ne bougea pas une seule fois, lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle resterait près d'elle à tout instant, qu'elle ne serait jamais seule, qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux. De cela, elle n'en avait jamais douté.

-A-

Il lui semblait une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Hermione et sa magnifique petite nièce. Elle enlaça fortement sa belle-sœur, heureuse de la revoir. Elles avaient toujours eu un lien particulier, ce que Ron adorait chambrer. Il arguait constamment que son épouse avait choisi le mauvais Weasley. Ce à quoi elle répondait en lui assénant une tape à l'arrière de son crâne. Hermione était cette sœur qu'elle n'avait pas eue. Elle remerciait Merlin de l'avoir mise sur sa route et particulièrement sur celle de son benêt de frère qui ne s'en serait jamais sorti sans elle.

Elle prit tendrement une Séren bien éveillée dans ses bras, lui caressant la joue, lui chatouillant légèrement le cou, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Sa nièce était la plus belle créature qu'elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer. Son avis était biaisé, selon Hermione, mais elle y croyait fortement.

_Ma princesse, tu m'as tant manqué.

_Tu ne dirais pas ça si elle t'empêchait de rejoindre Morphée à chaque maudite occasion. Je suis à deux doigts de demander un test de paternité pour vérifier que Fred ou Georges n'est pas son vrai géniteur…Aïeeuh ! Hermione, ça fait mal ! Gronda-t-il alors que sa femme lui fusillait du regard.

_Cela t'apprendra à débiter autant d'ânerie à la minute, maugréa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Molly pour la saluer.

_Il n'y peut rien, c'est de naissance, répliqua Charlie en se faufilant près d'eux.

Il déposa un baiser sur les joues de Ginny et Séren avant de piquer dans les plats fumants de sa mère qui lui intima de reposer immédiatement la douceur qu'il avait entre les mains sous peine de perdre l'usage permanent de ses membres. Il grimaça à cette pensée.

_N'es-tu pas censé être courageux, Dresseur de Dragons ? Intervint Fred qui s'avachit sur le fauteuil le plus proche alors que Georges prenait place sur le divan, balançant ses pieds sur les jambes de Bill, qui les chassa d'un coup de poing bien senti.

_Toujours aussi aimable, William, maugréa-t-il à son tour, massant sa jambe endolorie.

_L'amour vache, c'est sa spécialité, Georges, tu le sais. Où est passée ta tendre et si douce épouse ?

_En France. Nous avons dû composer cette année. Ses parents estimaient que leur petit fils devenait trop British.

_Ton couple battrait-il de l'aile ? Reprit Fred en joignant ses mains à hauteur de menton, à l'image d'un véritable psychologue.

_Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Eructa Molly, en arrivant par là.

Elle jeta un regard alarmé à Bill, qui fusilla son frère hilare qui eut l'intelligence de quitter promptement les lieux. Georges, peu confiant et peu désireux de subir de nouveau les affres de son aîné, prit place sur le fauteuil que Fred occupait un instant auparavant. Alors que Bill tentait de rassurer Molly en lui assurant que Fleur et lui étaient toujours aussi amoureux, Ginny leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

_Pitié que cet enfant tienne plus des Granger que des Weasley.

_Oh non, de grâce ! Elle finirait par être guindée. Mère, est-ce convenable…? Père, que nenni ! Mais vas-tu arrêter de me taper ?! Je vais finir par porter plainte Mione, s'exclama-t-il, en se décalant rapidement alors qu'elle menaçait de lui en asséner un de plus.

_Je te promets que tu risques de passer ton dernier Noël si tu continues à te conduire ainsi.

_On en serait donc déjà à l'action de grâce, interjeta alors la voix d'Harry, très amusée.

L'attention des divers convives se tourna alors vers lui. Il reçut tour à tour les embrassades de Molly et Hermione, les tapes sur le dos des divers frères Weasley avant l'accolade habituelle de son meilleur ami. Il s'avança vers Ginny qui tenait Séren dans ses bras. Ses prunelles rencontrèrent brièvement celles de la jeune fille, il lui sourit avant de porter son attention sur l'enfant.

_Puis-je ? Lui demanda-t-il

_Bien sûr, elle aura de toute façon besoin d'une véritable figure paternelle, cet enfant.

_De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je suis la figure paternelle par excellence, s'indigna son frère, les mains pleines des douceurs de Molly.

Celle-ci vint à sa suite pour le morigéner mais fut retint par Arthur qui arrivait à présent avec certains membres de l'Ordre. Sirius se dirigea directement vers son filleul, manquant d'étouffer Séren.

_Bon sang, Sirius, pourrais-tu faire attention à ma fille ? S'exclama Hermione en se rapprochant d'Harry.

_Hermione, que ta douce voix m'avait manqué. Je n'ai pas vu mon filleul depuis si longtemps.

_Nous étions ensembles à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre la semaine dernière, Sirius, répondit ledit filleul, en levant les yeux au ciel face à tant de simagrées.

Ginny pouffa à ses côtés ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

_Qu'es-tu en train de sous-entendre ? C'est très long, figures toi. Et tu ne peux pas décemment considérer une réunion de l'Ordre comme un moment propice pour des retrouvailles.

_Je l'ai toujours dit, cet homme a raté sa vocation, répliqua Rémus, en passant un bras autour de son épouse.

_Une vraie âme de tragédienne, répliqua Tonks en se blottissant contre lui.

_Rappelles moi à quelle famille tu appartiens, Nymphadora, minauda ce dernier en tournoyant son index devant elle.

_Ne m'appelles pas Nymphadora, s'exclama cette dernière, ces cheveux virant brusquement au rouge alors qu'elle s'emportait.

_Et si nous passions à table, ma chère ? S'enquit Arthur en s'adressant à son épouse.

_J'arrive ainsi au bout moment, répondit Albus Dumbledore qui passait alors le seuil de l'entrée.

Cela suscita le rire de certains alors que Molly les invitait à prendre place pour déguster les délicieux mets qu'elle avait préparé.

-A-

D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il avait toujours adoré partager ces moments avec les Weasley. Il avait l'impression de faire partie de cette famille, qu'il en avait toujours fait partie. Et jamais personne ne lui en avait fait douter. Sa propre famille dysfonctionnelle composée de Rémus et Sirius avait fini par être adoptée par cette famille en tout point conventionnelle. Et il leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant pour cela.

Il était installé entre Hermione et Ron. Molly avait estimé plus prudent, pour son fils, de ne pas les mettre l'un près de l'autre. Son meilleur ami risquait d'en payer le prix fort ce soir. Ginny était placée face à lui. Il ignorait pourquoi le hasard semblait forcément les rassembler mais ce n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire. Il pouvait ainsi observer la jeune fille, apprécier son rire que ses frères semblaient initier à chacune de leurs paroles. Elle était si insouciante en cet instant qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle conserve ce sentiment indéfiniment. Il savait que la réalité les rattraperait mais en ce moment, il était heureux qu'elle soit heureuse. C'était comme si la joie qui l'emplissait l'atteignait également. Elle croisait son regard, lui rendit un sourire avant de détourner les yeux, presque gênée qu'elle se soit faite découvrir. Il n'en avait cependant que faire…La jeune femme faisait son chemin à travers lui. Il ne savait comment l'arrêter.

_Etre professeur doit avoir ses avantages, Harry. Le succès auprès de la douce gente féminine, minauda Fred, en passant par dessus Ron, l'empêchant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée.

_Fred, j'essaie de manger là, ronchonna-t-il.

_Tu t'y prends très bien, maugréa Hermione, en le fusillant une nouvelle fois du regard.

Il se tut, penaud, tentant de repousser son satané frère.

_Disons que ce type de succès n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais un avantage lié au poste, répondit Harry avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

_C'est une réponse pourrie mais ça veut dire qu'effectivement tu as du succès auprès de la gente féminine ? Rebondit Georges, en s'insérant entre Harry et Ron, provoquant l'ire de ce dernier.

_Vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi ? Rétorqua-t-il en poussant les jumeaux.

_Je sens que cette discussion va vite dégénérer, énonça Bill, en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Charlie qui pouffait à ses côtés.

_De un, nous n'avons pas pour hobby de baver sur tout ce qui bouge, contrairement au sexe opposé. De deux, Harry est bien trop intègre pour s'intéresser à cela, répliqua Hermione, agacée.

Elle glissa un regard vers la jeune Weasley qui était absorbée par le contenu de son plat, semblant donner peu de crédit à ce qu'il se disait mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle était même très observatrice. Elle savait très bien que ces deux-là n'étaient pas indifférents l'un à l'autre et se faisait un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser ces beaux-frères ou son époux, tout ruiner.

_Qui parle d'intégrité ? Il s'agit d'une bande de filles, sublimes…Reprit Fred

_Ne finis surtout pas cette phrase, hissa Percy en le forçant à se rasseoir.

_Pour couper court à cette discussion, Messieurs, non.

_Molly, sans vouloir vous offusquer, qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché avec les jumeaux ? S'enquit Sirius avant que Rémus ne lui assène un coup de coude bien senti.

_Ben quoi ? Je demandais juste, poursuivit-il innocemment.

_Que s'est-il passé à Londres aujourd'hui ? Demanda Arthur en s'adressant à Shackelbot.

Cette question eut le mérite de jeter un froid à l'assemblée, leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas si hors du temps qu'ils auraient souhaité. Ginny reprit une gorgée de son jus de citrouille, sous le regard attentif du jeune Potter.

_Nous avons enregistré une nouvelle attaque à Hyde Park, en plein après-midi. Les Moldus penchent pour une attaque terroriste. Nous avons informé le premier Ministre de la nature « fantastique » de l'incident. Ses équipes se chargeront de couvrir l'événement, répondit le Ministre de la Magie en exercice.

_Des victimes ? S'enquit Remus.

_Quelques blessés. Nos Aurors sont parvenus à les arrêter à temps, poursuivit Kingsley.

Quelques regards glissèrent vers Harry et Ron qui poursuivirent leurs repas sans broncher. Hermione serra doucement le poing, face à cette nouvelle. Son époux n'était pas en mesure de lui indiquer le contenu de ses missions. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Son serment l'en empêchait pour sa propre sécurité. C'est pourquoi elle craignait tant pour lui. Harry déposa une main réconfortante sur la sienne. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit toute l'assurance qu'elle souhaitait. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Son meilleur ami le sauverait au péril de sa vie, elle en avait conscience. Fermant les yeux un court instant, elle lui fit ainsi savoir qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Ginny assista à l'échange discret, sentant un poids lourd reposer dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas être partout, protéger tout le monde. Qui le protègerait lui ? Son regard tomba sur un bout de l'arche de la rune qui ornait son poignet, dépassant de sa manche et l'impact de ce qu'elle signifiait la frappait de plein fouet. C'était elle. C'était son rôle.

_Il ne s'en cache plus vraiment. Voldemort continue à tenter le diable, si je puis dire, poursuivit le patriarche des Weasley.

Les discussions se poursuivaient mais elle n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention. Elle recevait à cet instant une épiphanie et tentait de l'absorber pleinement. Elle ne comprenait vraiment l'étendue de tout cela que maintenant.

_Tom cherche à susciter une réaction instinctive, ce qu'il n'aura pas. Il veut nous montrer qu'il peut nous atteindre à tout moment. Nous ne le suivrons pas dans son pas, intervint prudemment Dumbledore.

Comme connecté à ses plus sombres pensées, Harry leva les yeux vers elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils à son intention. Il ressentait son trouble. Il lisait en elle, mieux qu'elle ne pouvait lire en elle, elle-même.

_Quel est le plan, dans ce cas ? Poursuivit Sirius, alerte.

Elle ne baissa pas son menton, cette fois-ci, fourrageant ses prunelles dans les siennes. Elle scellait ainsi une autre promesse, une qui ne la marquait que dans l'esprit, mue de sa propre volonté. Elle le protègerait de tout, de lui-même avant tout, de sa propension à penser sa vie moins importante que celles de ceux autour de cette table, de penser nécessaire de se sacrifier pour s'excuser d'avoir existé.

_Pour l'instant, profiter de ce délicieux repas concocté par notre chère Mrs Weasley. Nous verrons tout cela un autre soir, conclut Dumbledore, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tous poursuivirent alors le repas, une pensée ferme et maintenue sur les propos échangés et sur la gravité de ce que cela impliquait. Ginny finit par se dérober de l'attention du jeune homme alors que sa mère lui demandait de récupérer une nouvelle carafe de jus de citrouille. Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle le sentait près d'elle, comme une présence sourde qui refusait de s'en aller.

-A-

Comme l'intimait la tradition, les Weasley se réunirent autour de l'arbre de Noël encore nu et dénichèrent les plus belles créations de leur enfance à accrocher sur chacune des branches. Les convives tout autour assistaient à cela, les yeux amusés, commentant ça et là, quelques trouvailles, notamment conçus par les jumeaux, ce qui consolida l'idée de Sirius qu'il y avait sûrement un loupé avec ces deux là.

Ron et Hermione guidèrent la main de Séren alors qu'elle apposait sa première boule de Noël. Sa mère y avait dessiné une kyrielle d'étoiles en référence à son prénom. La petite fille eut un large sourire face aux illuminations, provoquant l'émerveillement d'Hermione. Ron déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa petite tête avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son épouse.

Ginny détourna les yeux face à ce moment d'une si grande intimité alors que ses frères chahutaient déjà son aîné. Elle farfouilla dans les boîtes et trouva une petite fée en papier qu'elle avait trouvé dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse juste avant d'entrer en première année. Pour elle, c'était le signe qu'une merveilleuse année se profilait à l'horizon, pleine de magie, de nouvelles aventures. Elle n'avait juste pas imaginé que ce serait ce type d'aventure qu'elle aurait eu à vivre. Il n'empêche qu'elle adorait cet objet. Elle n'était certes pas la même mais la fée symbolisait toujours cette magie inaltérable qui l'avait toujours transporté.

Elle chercha un endroit où l'apposait avant qu'elle soit visible et lui trouva une branche à mi hauteur. Elle ne tint cependant pas et tomba doucement. Elle n'eut besoin de la rattraper qu'une main plus rapide la lui tendait déjà. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'Harry se trouvait juste derrière elle, suivant l'instant. Elle le remercia d'un sourire avant de la récupérer doucement. Elle la remit à sa place initiale. Harry pointa le bout de sa baguette vers l'objet qui se scella à l'arbre.

_Elle tiendra mieux ainsi, déclara-t-il pour se justifier.

_Merci Harry, répondit-elle doucement.

Il opina lentement, reculant de quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que la scène n'avait pas échappé à quelques personnes dont son meilleur ami qui le jaugea à présent, les sourcils froncés. Il aurait tôt fait de tout lui expliquer, de tout lui dire. Il aurait dû mal à faire taire cette voix en lui qui lui intimait de ne jamais laisser cette jeune femme, partir.

Le carillon de l'entrée se mit à chantonner dans le Terrier, se répercutant dans chaque étage, telle une cathédrale. Des petits pères Noël surgirent de toute part en entonnant un « Joyeux Noël à tous ». Cela déclenchant des éclats de surprise suivirent par des vœux, des accolades. Sirius étouffa Harry de son étreinte, ce dont ce dernier ne put lui tenir rigueur. Remus lui ébouriffa les cheveux tandis que Tonks se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Alors qu'ils s'en allaient saluer les autres, ses deux meilleurs amis l'encerclèrent de leurs bras, faisant attention à ce que Séren n'étouffe pas de leurs accolades.

_Tu me dois de sérieuses explications, Potter, chuchota le jeune Weasley à son oreille.

Il s'extirpa de lui, acquiesça doucement.

_Demain, promis.

_Joyeux Noël faux frère, s'exclama-t-il avant de rejoindre sa mère.

_Il risque de te dépecer, demain matin, lorsqu'il se sera remis de son orgie de nourriture, répliqua Hermione.

_J'en ai bien conscience. Joyeux Noël, Mione.

_Joyeux Noël, Harry.


	15. Le Serment Inviolable

Allongé sur son divan, Harry contempla le plafond de son appartement à Poudlard un instant, les copies de ses élèves trônant de part et d'autre. Il avait dû mal à se concentrer. Son esprit semblait embrumé par une ombre sombre. Il ne parvenait pas à en identifier la cause mais le sentiment s'insinuait en lui sans qu'il puisse en comprendre l'origine, sillonnait les chemins de son cœur. Il la sentait dans son aura comme si elle cherchait à entrer, à se faire une place, à demeurer.

Elle était apparue dès leur retour au château comme si elle avait attendu la fin des festivités, estimant leur devoir une quiétude dont ils n'auraient cru bénéficier. Il se souvenait de la dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec ses meilleurs amis quelques jours plus tôt.

_Qu'es-tu en train de me dire ? Ginny…Ma Ginny est liée à la Prophétie ? S'enquit Ron.

Harry opina doucement alors que le visage de son meilleur ami perdait toute couleur. Il s'affaissa sur le fauteuil de son salon, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Hermione s'installa près de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son dos, lui intimant des caresses circulaires comme pour lui signifier qu'elle était là, qu'il ne craignait rien.

Elle avait elle-même du mal à croire en les révélations d'Harry. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée que leur avenir tournerait de cette manière même si elle devait se l'avouer, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Sa belle-sœur avait subi son lot de traumatisme ce qui avait su la renforcer, la rendre plus puissante comme si la « Providence » comme venait de le mentionner Harry la préparait à ce moment.

_Qu'est-ce que cela implique concrètement ? Demanda-t-elle, restant fidèle à son pragmatisme légendaire.

_Je ne le sais pas encore. Selon Dumbledore, il me faut d'abord l'entraîner comme il l'a fait avec moi. Ensuite, nous verrons bien. Elle est supposée m'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Merlin seul sait comment.

_C'est très mince comme information. Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant ?

_Difficile à dire. Quelques semaines peut-être. Nous avons rencontré chacun des… « Manifestations », sans que l'autre n'en ait conscience. Et puis, finalement, nous nous sommes retrouvés un jour au même endroit face à elles. Dumbledore a finit par nous révéler toute l'histoire.

Un silence pesa un instant parmi eux pendant que ses meilleurs amis absorbaient la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas évident, facile mais ils se devaient de savoir exactement ce qui se passait entre la cadette des Weasley et lui. Il le devait surtout à Ron. Il était certain que ce dernier ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. En d'autres circonstances, Harry en aurait rit. Mais en celle-ci, il se contenta de le jauger avec prudence, espérant deviner ses pensées.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron finit par lever les yeux vers son ami. Ils étaient hantés, habités par des images qu'il refusait de voir, d'admettre. Il fixa son attention sur son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Harry sut ce qu'il allait lui demander sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'en dire davantage. Sa demande était légitime. Il aurait eu la même s'il avait eu une fratrie.

_Promets moi que tu la protègeras. Quoiqu'il advienne. Promets moi qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Promets moi qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains, que cette foutue Prophétie ne me l'enlèvera pas.

_Ron…intervint Hermione, sachant qu'il en demandait trop à leur meilleur ami, sachant qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir de telles garanties.

_Promets le moi, Harry. C'est de ma sœur dont on parle, mon unique sœur…Bon sang ! Promets le moi, je t'en prie.

Sa voix se brisa à la fin. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait en dire davantage sans craquer, qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Sa respiration fut plus lourde, ses épaules tremblotaient légèrement. Il n'était plus cette force tranquille qui fonçait sans broncher dans chaque bataille que Voldemort leur lançait, ni cet acolyte qui avait bravé tant de dangers à ces côtés. Il s'agissait d'un frère, d'un humain qui révélait sans honte sa plus grande crainte. Perdre l'un des siens.

Harry retira doucement sa baguette de son carcan, la contemplant un instant avant de la déposer sur la table. Le jeune homme se leva alors et prit place à genoux devant son meilleur ami. Il lui tendit la main en une silencieuse invitation.

Ce dernier hésita, ne saisissant pas où Harry voulait en venir avant que son épouse ne l'éclaire.

_Es-tu devenu fou ? Non Harry, tu ne peux pas…Tu n'as pas idée…

_S'il te plaît, Hermione.

Sa voix était claire, posée, déterminée. Elle le connaissait. Il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il était décidé. Les larmes lui montèrent les yeux alors qu'elle opinait à contre cœur. Elle sortit doucement sa baguette de son carcan, glissant un regard vers son époux qui comprit alors ce qu'il en était.

Il se leva et se plaça devant son meilleur ami, lui tenant fermement la main, comme un remerciement silencieux.

L'Enchaîneur se plaça alors entre eux et plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette sur leurs mains unies. Ron n'avait jamais eu à faire ce serment. Il se souvenait que ses frères lui en avaient parlé une fois, qu'ils avaient tenté de le lui faire subir avant que leur père n'intervienne. Il débuta alors :

_Harry, t'engages-tu à veiller sur ma sœur, Ginny, dans sa mission de Promise ?

_Oui, répondit fermement le jeune Potter.

Une mince flamme étincelante jaillit alors la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains comme un fil de fer chauffé au rouge.

_T'engages-tu à faire tout ton possible pour le protéger du danger ?

_Oui, répliqua Harry.

Un nouvel anneau lumineux s'entrelaça comme la première et noua de nouveaux les mains unies. Ron souhaita en finir, près à relâcher son meilleur quand ce dernier le retint fermement.

_Continues.

_Quoi ?

_Il te reste à me demander un dernier engagement, Ron.

_Non, c'est suffisant, rétorqua son meilleur ami, tentant de se défaire de son étreinte.

Harry le lui refusa, fourrageant dans ses yeux. Il n'en resterait pas là. Il devait lui demander un ultime sacrifice.

_Je m'y refuse, Harry.

_Je m'engage, si cela est nécessaire, à donner ma vie pour Ginny.

Il y eut un instant de silence alors que jaillissais la troisième flamme qui s'entortilla autour des deux autres et serra étroitement leurs mains jointes telle une chaîne incassable.

Hermione avait tempêté mais rien n'y faisait. Il en aurait fait de même, serment inviolable ou pas. Il se l'était promis.

« Tu sais que cela n'était pas nécessaire »

Il eut un sursaut en entendant cette voix avant d'émettre un soupir agacé. Il aurait dû être habitué à ses « manifestations » intempestives mais semblerait-il qu'elles soient déterminées à lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se redressa pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. C'était Elyas. Il avait été Elu en 1793, un redoutable combattant contre l'abolition de l'esclavage. Il avait, selon lui, joué un grand rôle mais avais vite été oublié, ce qu'il déplorait grandement. Sa promise s'appelait Tia. Elle était infirmière au Congo. Ils n'avaient pu partager que quelques semaines ensemble avant leur fin. Tragique. Elle a été tuée sous ses yeux. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

C'était récurrent. A chaque Elu qui lui racontait son histoire, il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait aucune autre issue possible, un seul unique chemin. Il n'en avait pas parlé à sa propre Promise mais se doutait que ses apparitions devaient l'avoir mentionné.

« Son frère avait besoin d'y croire. C'était mon devoir de le rassurer »

« Le rassurer en quoi ? Vous mourrez tous les deux. Avec un peu de chance, en même temps »

Le jeune Potter se leva promptement comme s'il ne souhaitait pas en entendre davantage. Il se dirigea vers les hautes vitres de ses appartements, contemplant le paysage qui se dressait devant lui. Quelques élèves profitaient d'un moment de liberté en se promenant dans le parc.

« Que veux-tu, Elyas ? »

« Mon rôle est de te préparer à ta fin, jeune homme. Et même si cette vérité te déplaît, tu te dois de l'entendre »

« Je pense avoir saisi ton propos »

« Bien, dans ce cas, nous pouvons avancer. Il te faut trouver un médaillon. »

Harry reporta son attention vers lui, surpris.

« Et pourquoi ? »

L'apparition fronça les sourcils.

« A une époque, la jeunesse respectait ses aieux »

« Tu es à peine plus âgé que moi, Elyas. Peut-on en venir au fait ? »

« N'empêche. C'était le bon vieux temps »

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Son interlocuteur finirait par quitter les lieux sans broncher. C'était déjà arrivé. Il se contenta d'attendre patiemment que celui-ci finisse par parler. Ce qu'il finit éventuellement par faire.

« Le médaillon appartenait à Morgane »

« La fée Morgane ? »

« En connaîtrais-tu d'autre ? »

Encore une fois, Harry fit fi de ces propos, intrigué par la suite. Une telle relique lui sembla très difficile à obtenir.

« A quoi sert-il ? »

« A canaliser ton aura, à développer ton énergie et ta puissance ».

« Où puis-je la trouver ? »

« Tu imagines bien que si j'ai utilisé le mot _trouver_ au lieu de _récupérer_ , c'est que j'attends une action de ta part ».

Cette fois-ci, le jeune Potter ne put contenir sa frustration et passa une main agacée sur dans ses cheveux, ce qui amusa grandement Elyas, déridant ses traits.

« Bien, aurais-tu des indices du lieu où il peut se trouver ? »

« Aucune. Il semblerait qu'un des Élus l'ait égaré. Milburn ou Meliorn…Que sais-je ? Une erreur manifeste de casting. Cependant, Eléanore, sa Promise, devrait en savoir davantage. »

« Parfait, comment puis-je la contacter ? »

« Les Promises n'apparaissent qu'à la Promise actuelle. Seule la jeune Weasley peut t'aider en cela »

« A quoi ressemble-t-il ? »

« Il porte le sceau de Morgane. Une épée poignardant un cœur »

« Son sceau ? »

« Morgane a été trahi par son cher Accolon. Pour se venger, elle lui a transpercé le coeur »

Harry sentit à ce moment son propre médaillon chauffer fortement sur sa poitrine. C'était une urgence. En quelques enjambées, il récupéra sa cape et sa baguette. Elyas lui jeta un dernier regard.

« Bonne chance, Elu »

Il disparut aussi promptement qu'il était apparu. Le jeune Potter ferma les yeux et agrippa le médaillon à son cou.


End file.
